Dance of the Empress
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Sequel to Dance of the Immortal. New villain. New akumas. New...bugaboo? While Povas deals with a powerful master thief, Marinette and Adrien have to take Chloe's odd mood swings into account, unaware that she's got her own problems. A talking bee has appeared before her, asking that she become the next hero! But what happens if someone as fabulous as her fails the Kwami test?
1. The Richest Nightmare

There was a huge fight happening at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and Chloe couldn't see a thing from down below.

"Come on, Ladybug," she called out amongst the small crowd forming, the sky darkening, "you can take any enemy down!" She grabbed some guy's binoculars from beside her and peered up. She could just see Ladybug and Chat Noir facing off against the HawkMoth. "Oh, man…"

She didn't know where Povas was, nor did she know how HawkMoth had decided to come out after all the time he'd spent akumatizing people, but it didn't matter. He was out, and the final battle was at hand. There was another akuma, some girl she'd called a few names, but she had nothing on them.

"Look," someone cried from behind her, "Chat Noir!"

She focused on the cat hero as he faced off against the akuma. She led him and Ladybug onto a rickety bar of metal. HawkMoth said something she couldn't hear, and the akuma struck the bar with her hand, and-

"Oh my gosh, it's falling!"

The bar was swaying now. Chat Noir tumbled, clinging to the edge, something small and black falling from his hand. His ring, out of their reach. His ears and tail disappeared, and…

"…A…Adrien…?" She dropped the binoculars in shock as Ladybug slowly edged towards Adrien, trying not to lose her balance or send the bar toppling off the tower. She felt her heart slowing down. Her closest friend was about to fall off the Eiffel Tower.

"Ladybug," she cried out, "save him! Get him, now!"

Adrien glanced down at her, but she couldn't read his expression. He didn't move his mouth. He took one last look at a pleading Ladybug.

And then he let go.

" _ADRIEN_!"

Everyone could hear Ladybug's scream of terror. Chloe had gone numb as she watched Adrien, falling, and falling, and falling…until he hit the ground. _Hard_.

HawkMoth was laughing. The akuma was cheering. Ladybug was swinging down with her yo-yo towards Adrien. Chloe jumped over the police tape, shoved her way through the officers and ran as fast as she could to him. She reached his body just as Ladybug was holding him on her legs. He wasn't moving. Completely silent.

"Adrien," Ladybug pleaded again, her voice cracking, "please, please, wake up! No, this can't happen…you can't be…"

She couldn't find the strength to look at him anymore, tears forming in her eyes. She held him close as Chloe approached. "…Ladybug…Adrien…," she sniffled, "I can't believe it…all this time, I…he…"

"Get away from me."

"…L-Ladybug?"

"Get away from _us_!" Ladybug gently placed Adrien back down before standing and pointing an accusing finger at Chloe. She had never seen such rage before. "This is all your fault, Chloe Bourgeois!"

"M-My fault?!" She backed away, hands up. "I-I didn't do anything!"

"Nearly every akuma we've faced has been because of your arrogance," Ladybug's pointed finger bent into a clenched fist, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were working for HawkMoth!"

"No! Ladybug, stop!"

"You wanted this to happen to Adrien! If you can't have him, no one can!"

"Please, Ladybug, stop it," she nearly stumbled over, "I swear, I never meant for this to happen – it isn't my fault!"

"It's _always_ your fault, Chloe!"

Chloe bumped into something solid. She looked up to find Povas staring down at her. Glaring at her. "You," she spun to face him, "where were you?! W-Why didn't you help him?! This is your fault!"

"It's so easy to pass on the blame to another, isn't is, Chloe?" Povas took a menacing step towards her, and for the first time she noticed how truly terrifying his icy blue eyes were. "So long as you're alright, it doesn't matter who's hurt. Even your own friend."

"I-I don't want this! W-Where were you?!"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, looming over her. "Hunting down the true villain. HawkMoth has nothing on your record of akumatizations, Miss Bourgeois."

She swatted his hand away and ran around him, only to be stopped by the officers and crowd. Sabrina's father blew on his whistle. "Arrest her! She did this!"

Her father and Sabrina were in the crowd, as were her other classmates. They soon surrounded her, chanting. "All your fault, all your fault."

"No, stop it," Chloe fell to her knees, covering her ears, "I would never…I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"But you did, and I thank you for it."

Chloe looked up. In between the angry faces of the crowd she saw HawkMoth, sneering down at her behind his purple mask. "You've been such a helpful assistant."

Suddenly she began recognizing akuma victims. Alya, Alix, Nathanael, Rose, Juleka – they were once again their akuma forms, and they were all laughing at her. "Thanks for opening our eyes, Chloe," Alya slurred her words, "you always know just what to say."

* * *

"No!"

She bolted upright…to find herself in her own bed, the sun streaming through her window. "…Oh…it was just a dream…thank goodness!" She fixed her flat hair over her shoulder, sighing and fanning herself down. "Now I'm all sweaty. Gross…"

It had been the weirdest nightmare. First of all, she could never believe that sweet, adorable, wonderful Adrien Agreste was truly the peculiar, oddball Chat Noir. Second, Ladybug would never yell at her, not like that. Third, no one hated her, so none of it had made sense when she thought about it.

"I must have eaten some bad pizza last night. Ugh," she pushed her covers off, "I'm so telling daddy, and he'll have that delivery guy fired for bringing such terrible food. Honestly, the nerve."

She walked over to her balcony and opened the doors, allowing fresh air in. "What a beautiful day," she rested her arms on the railing and watched people mill about below, "I mean, not nearly as beautiful as I am, but close enough."

 _I hope to never have such a nightmare again_ , she thought as she walked back into her room to get changed for school, _as if it could scare me again. Me? Hated? Please, and pigs can suddenly fly._

 **After more than a week of straight working, it's finally here! The sequel to "Dance of the Immortal" is out, and I can't wait to start posting daily chapters for you guys. As you can probably tell from this first chapter, Chloe will have a bigger part in this story. I know a lot of you probably don't like her, and I'm not going to try covering up for her terrible actions, but I hope that as the story progress you guys will see where I'm going with this. It's time once again for Ladybug, Chat Noir and newcomer to Paris Povas to take to the fight, and with new akumas and villains on the way, you can be sure that it's going to be another wild ride for the trio!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. My Birdie Senses are Tingling

Once she was ready and had eaten her breakfast, Chloe made her way up to the top floor, right under the rooftop pool. She did so every morning, hoping to get an early glimpse of the newest superhero of Paris, Povas. Ever since her father had allowed him to use one of their best rooms as his home while patrolling the city, she'd come to enjoy the attention it brought – and the chance to hang out with a real hero.

She knocked on his room door and waited. "Oh, Povas, it's your favourite Parisian, the one and only Chloe!" She knew he usually spent his time patrolling at night, and was often still in bed. She had never seen his true identity, but it was none the less the most exciting part of her morning. "…Povas? Hello?"

She knocked again, but her time was running out. Her limo was going to leave in a few minutes. She tried the door but it was locked from the inside. "Povas, are you there?"

There was nothing but silence from the other side. "Oh, well," she shrugged and sauntered back to the elevator, "I'll try again tomorrow. He must be sleeping in or out on extra patrol. He's such an amazing guy!"

She stepped into the elevator, smiling. "I can't wait to learn who it really is behind that mask!"

* * *

Paris was bright, sunny and cheerful that morning. Povas stood atop a building near the school beside the Dupain-Cheng's bakery. The night had been peaceful, but he was yet to feel fatigued, so he decided on spending another hour before heading home for a rest. The school grounds were safe, and as he watched Marinette walk in, laughing with her friend Alya, he smiled. "She has it under control from here."

He jumped onto the bridge and ran along the railing, waving to the pedestrians that stopped in their tracks to gawk at him as he passed by. He leapt onto the rooftops and scoured the streets, looking for anything out of order.

 _There's been nothing, not since Marinette's akumatization a few weeks ago. HawkMoth is keeping silent…then again, Mr. Kubdel does have that exhibit going on for investors._

He still had a hard time believing what he had learned shortly after arriving in Paris: HawkMoth was actually the villainous identity of museum owner and father of two, Mr. Kubdel, who was working with Gabriel Agreste, father of possible Chat Noir Adrien, to find a way to resurrect the late Mrs. Agreste.

 _Little does Mr. Agreste know that Mr. Kubdel will betray him once he has all the miraculous. Too bad I can't just go and tell him, or Ladybug and Chat Noir, for that matter. Such is the price of being all-seeing._

The past few weeks had been a rush to him, mainly because his life before had been going at a snail's pace. After having been alive for nearly three hundred years, retaining his status as the miraculous Advisor, Povas the peacock hero, things were…nicer now that he had real teammates. He's hidden for so long as the dancer _Eye of Hera_ that, once he'd faked his death and let the world come to believe he was gone, everything felt new to him again. Now he knew Marinette, Chat Noir, and he had finally found his Master, Fu. He'd been reunited with Arguss, his Kwami, which had been stolen by Gabriel Agreste when they passed each other in Tibet. He had a home, friends and the chance to walk around as a regular guy. He kept his real name, Graham, though he had yet to think up a last name.

"Robber! Thief!"

He stopped and looked down in time to hear glass shatter. A small jewellery store's window broke apart as pedestrians ran off. From the window stepped out a young dark haired man in a blue eye mask and suit with white button marks, gloves and boots. He had a burlap sack over his shoulder as he looked around, smirking. Povas hadn't known there was an akuma running around, but he was glad for some action.

"Freeze, villain," A pair of police officers ran over to the masked figure, "put the jewellery down and put your hands up, now!"

Surprisingly the stranger did as he was told. He placed the bag down and raised his hands up. For a moment, it looked as though he was going to let them take him away – until he gave them a wink. Then he ran over, grabbed their helmets and knocked them together. The officers dropped to the ground woozily. Povas took the chance to spread his peacock feathered tail out, glide down and grab the bag as the masked figure turned back to him.

"How nice," he smirked again and held his hand out, "you're so kind to hand it to me personally, Povas."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. Ladybug, Chat Noir and now Povas, three heroes facing off against the evil HawkMoth. Makes things much easier for petty thieves such as myself, until one of you decides to do a morning patrol. Seriously, though, you should be getting your sleep, hero. Does the soul a lot of good, you know."

Povas didn't move towards him. "Who are you? What has HawkMoth done to you?"

The masked figure blinked a few times before chuckling. "You think I'm one of HawkMoth's poor victims? How sweet. Sorry to burst your bubble, Povas, but I'm on my own."

"So you're another villain. Have a name?"

He gave a quick bow. "You can call me Sensor, and my power is all my own. A special gift I gained after training my minor psychic abilities. No need for assistance from HawkMoth, though I do admire his strength."

Povas didn't know what to make of Sensor. He had a good sense of humour about him and was willing to talk, maybe even explain his psychic abilities, but he was still the enemy. "You won't be taking these jewels."

"Oh, but I will," Sensor smiled, "and when I'm done with you, you won't even see me going."

 **A new villain has arrived, and he has powers that Povas has never dealt with before. If you can't tell from my terrible description I've based Sensor's character design off the ditched concept of Kid Mime, though he has no relation to the character. He's his own thing now, and it gives me a chance to further develop Povas' abilities. Get ready for some new fighting fun!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. The Fangirl's Baby got a Boo-boo

"You're threatening me."

"Duh. You see," Sensor held his hands up for Povas to admire, "Whenever I touch someone's eyes, ears or mouth, I can take away their senses for up to ten minutes. Plenty of time to mess with them and make a getaway. And to think, I gave up math in high school!"

"…I don't care. I'm taking you in."

"Uh, I thought you only fought HawkMoth."

"We can do more than fight one guy, Sensor."

He shrugged. "Your choice." He jumped over to Povas and reached out for his face, forcing him to duck and kick his legs out from under him. Sensor was ready and, pressing his hands to the ground, swung his legs around and kicked the bag of jewels out of Povas' hands. He had barely registered it as Sensor got to his feet, cartwheeled over and grabbed the bag.

"Yeah…I'd stick to HawkMoth. Tootles!" Sensor ran back into the jewellery shop. Povas followed in time to see him sneak out the back way. He ran after him, but when he smacked the door open, there was no one around the alleyway. It was empty.

He'd lost his target.

"Povas," the jewellery owner greeted him as he exited the shop, "did you…did he…?"

"I'm afraid I lost him, but I promise you I'll find your jewels."

"Oh, thank you…some of them were family heirlooms. They mean so much to me."

Povas gave a nod before jumping up onto a streetlamp and onto the rooftops. He looked around, but there was nothing.

 _I'll need to use my feathers to find this guy, which means…no sleep today…once again…sigh…_

* * *

"Alright, guys, gather around!"

It was only once in a blue moon that Rose called for the entire class to gather, so they were quick to listen up as she took to the front of the class. Lunch had just started and they were bringing their food out, but she had something important on her mind. Everyone could see it.

"I have something to show you all!" She waved Juleka over, then turned her back to her. As Juleka held her arms out, Rose crossed her over her chest and fell back. Juleka caught her and helped her to her feet, where she bowed. "You see? Isn't it amazing?!"

"…Um…Rose?" Max pushed his glasses up his nose. "All you've showed us is a trust fall."

"But it's a great way of testing one's friendship with another! See how Juleka caught me without a second thought?"

"That's because you've been best friends since you were four."

"Exactly," Chloe sneered, "since it's a game for four year olds."

Marinette could see Rose's enthusiasm fading quick. "I think it's a great idea! We're a class, right? So we should trust one another. Let's do it, Alya. We'll show you how fast we can fall."

Alya followed her to the front of the stage, where she crossed her arms. Alya just barely caught her as she fell. "Whoa, give a girl a little warning, Marinette. I almost missed you!"

"True friendship is waiting until the last minute with us."

Rose nudged Juleka. "Now I'm going to catch you! Fall for me!"

Juleka crossed her arms and fell back. Rose caught her, but lost her footing and plopped down, Juleka on top of her. Everyone broke into laughter as Alya helped them up. "Friends through thick and thin, you two."

Kim leapt onto the steps between the desks. "How about extreme trust falls? Max, I'll catch falling down the stairs."

"You can't be serious," Max replied, "if you miss me for any reason I'll crack my head open like an egg."

"So…you just called yourself an egghead."

"How observant of you, Kim."

"I'm not afraid," Alix walked in behind him, "there's no fun in it if there isn't any thrill." She turned around and crossed her arms before falling. Kim caught her and began lifting her up and down. "Ha, an extra work out. Quick, Max, calculate how many calories I'm burning doing this."

"I'm not one of your weights, Kim!"

"Honestly," Nino said to Adrien as Lila dragged Nathanael down to the front, "can our class ever be normal?"

"Our turn," Lila turned Nathanael away from her, "I'll catch you, Nate."

"Uh, okay, but…are you sure?"

"Don't worry about a thing. Unless you want to try and catch me and risk an injury to my precious neck."

"No, I'm good here."

Lila gave Marinette and Alya a wink as she caught Nathanael, who quickly got back up. "Wow, that was…slightly scary."

As Ivan caught Mylene over and over Marinette pulled Lila aside. "How are things going with you two?"

"Wonderful. I don't see how I never saw it before, but Nathanael is everything I've ever wanted in a man. He's kind, doting, and best of all, he loves to draw me."

They giggled until Adrien stood. "Alright, Nino, I'll catch you now."

"Just be careful of the headphones, dude." Nino stood and fell back into Adrien, who nearly tripped over his own backpack. "Dude, take this seriously! I could have died!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration. Should I try again?"

"No, man, it's my turn to place you on the roller coaster."

"Wait, Adrien," Chloe bolted up from her chair, "I'll catch you next!"

"Oh, okay, Chloe."

 _This can't be good_ , Marinette thought as they came to the front of the class and Adrien crossed his arms, _or maybe I'm just being too cautious. Chloe would never hurt Adrien._

"Okay," Chloe sung out, "I'm ready for you, Adrien!" She held her arms out as he began to lean back.

 _Ring-ring!_

"Ooh," she reached for her phone in her back pocket, "hold on, I'm getting a-"

 _Smack!_

"Ow, ow!"

Chloe glanced down at Adrien, sprawled on the ground and holding the back of his head. "…Oops…" She pulled her phone out and checked the message. "Oh, come on! Another dumb telemarketer? I can't believe I nearly broke a nail for a telemarketer!"

 **Ah, typical Chloe being typical Chloe. Can't say you can ever ignore her presence, right? I want to keep everyone in character as best as possible, even Lila. Oh, by the way, Lila and Nathanael are a couple here and forever and no one can stop me from shipping them. Anyway, back to the story, where poor Adrien has a boo-boo. This boy always need protection. Good thing he has so many fan girls.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. Out With a Huff and a Hair Comb

"Adrien!" Lila got down next to him and helped him sit up. "Are you alright?" Everyone gathered around him to check on his head. "Oh thank goodness, it doesn't look too serious."

"Really?" He rubbed his head. "I feel like I was hit by a truck."

"You feel pain. That's a good sign."

"…Never become a doctor, Lila."

Chloe sighed and place her hands on her hips. "Well, then, let's just hope I'm not charged for that missed call."

Lila shot her a dirty. "First, that's not how missed calls work. Second, hello? You just left Adrien to crack his head open…like an egg!"

"Hey, don't steal my simile!"

"What? It's not my fault, I was getting a call."

"You are so full of yourself," Lila stood up and faced Chloe, "thinking you're better than everyone else."

"Because it's true."

"Do you wanna know why you dropped Adrien?" Lila jabbed her finger into Chloe's chest. "Because you're not a friend!"

"I'm Adrien's best friend! Tell her, Adrien!"

Marinette was down beside Adrien now as he glanced back her way, frowning. "…Um…"

She had never heard him stutter about their friendship before. Before she could ask again Marinette sighed. "Just accept it, Chloe," she looked up at her, more irritated than angry, "this is your fault."

She was about to retort when an image flashed in her mind. She was watching her nightmare, Ladybug glaring at her as she held Adrien's recently dropped body.

 _"This is your fault, Chloe!"_

Then the crowd of classmate faces was around her, glaring her down. Only now, the nightmare was gone. She was awake, and her classmates really were watching her with expressions of distaste and impatience. Even Sabrina was looking confused.

"I," she stomped her foot down, "I don't deserve this harassment."

"No," Lila crossed her arms, "you deserve _so_ much worse."

She gave Adrien one last pleading look before huffing. "Fine! If you all can't take me, then I'll go elsewhere. The air's too stuffy in here, anyway. Come on, Sabrina, let's ditch."

Sabrina followed her out towards the stairs, but soon slowed to a stop. Chloe turned back, tapping her foot against the ground. "What's taking you so long? Let's go, slowpoke."

Mylene appeared at the classroom door. "…You really did drop him, Chloe," Sabrina sternly looked her right in the eyes, "and you don't care?"

"Of course not. He's completely fine. Just let them be."

"…No, Chloe," she walked back beside Mylene, "I'm going to let you be for now, until…until you learn to apologize!"

Chloe's shock was soon replaced by embarrassment. "Whatever! I don't mind being alone – I'll have the company of the only person that understands: me!" She stormed down the stairs and out of view.

Lila and Marinette watched her march out of the school and down the front steps. "Maybe you were a little harsh, Lila."

Lila's shoulders began to slump. "I know, but…she gets on my nerves so easily! I…yeah, okay, so I was out of sorts back there. When she returns, I'll…apologize, I guess."

"Alright. Now, how about we do a trust fall?"

"One suggestion," Adrien poked his head out, "we get some pillows. Just in case."

Lila and Marinette giggled and returned to the classroom. He watched the school entrance, hoping that Chloe would turn around and come back. Even if it came in the form of a hug.

 _…Why did I hesitate? We've been best friends since we were kids…then again, she never acted like this when we were kids…have we really split so far apart now?_

* * *

"A new villain is in Paris, you say?"

Arguss and Wayzz sat on Master Fu's mat as Graham paced before him, who knelt down on the ground. "He says his name is Sensor, and he's already stolen thousands of dollars in jewellery. I've never heard of him before, and there's nothing about him on the internet. This is his first appearance, and I let him get away."

"You were unprepared, that's all," Arguss encouraged him, "we're sure to defeat him the next time we meet!"

"I need to be able to win at whatever the cost, whatever the time, Arguss."

"…Perhaps now is the time."

"No way," Wayzz spun around to face Fu, "you don't mean…could you possibly mean…?"

Fu nodded and stood, walking over to his Victrola and pressing in the secret button code. It opened up and revealed a smaller wooden chest with red markings, which rose up and was opened to reveal the remaining miraculous: a fox necklace and a yellow hair comb.

"Wait a minute, master," Wayzz warned him, "you just told me a few days ago that it was too early! What if they're not ready?"

"Ready?" Graham's eyes widened. "You're talking about picking a new miraculous holder. So you have someone in mind?"

"I do, but…no, now is the time. You will need help."

"I can call on Ladybug and Chat Noir, can't I?"

"Yes, you will always have them. But HawkMoth grows stronger every day, as does the danger falling over Paris. Soon he will learn new abilities, and should he and this new villain somehow meet up, they will combine their powers."

Master Fu picked up the hair comb and walked over to Graham, holding it out. "I know who I wish to give this to. Someone who is of a strong mind and will, who knows what is good and evil, and will not fear HawkMoth's powers when given the chance to fight back."

"…But there's a catch."

He chuckled. "They will be an obstacle to themselves. It will take time, and a good plan, to get through to them. That is why I'm entrusting this to you. I want you to give it to them, but don't let them know you're the one passing it down."

"Understood…and how am I to know they're ready?"

"All in due time, Graham," Master Fu gazed out the window, "all in due time."

"…You're not going to tell me yet."

"I'm an old man. I get to be wise but vague."

 **"Four chapters in one day", you say, "how is this possible?" Well yes, I'm giving you guys a treat because you've all been so patient, and I wanted to get them out as quick as possible. I'm really happy to be writing about Povas and the others again, since he's one of my favourite OC's. I just hope I can write them well enough to make this sequel as enjoyable as the first one.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. Signing in With the Superhero?

"See if I care that they don't want me around! I don't need them, either!" Chloe stormed throughout Paris. She had grabbed her new white satchel from the locker room before walking out of the school. If her father asked, she'd blame food poisoning or something. At least then she'd get the attention she deserved, and not the bad kind.

 _And I had to see that stupid nightmare again_ , she inwardly groaned as she approached the park by the school, having done a near full circle, _like it made things any better! I actually began to sweat again!_

She found an empty bench and sat down, whipping her ponytail back over her shoulder and crossing her leg over. "Even Sabrina decided to leave me. The nerve! She'll see the price for leaving me in such a fragile state the next time she asks to come over."

The park was practically a ghost town without any kids playing around. School was still going, and it left her in the dead silence and her own thoughts. She crossed her arms and impatiently waited for someone to come and find her.

"Daddy has to be looking for me," she murmured, "and when he does I'll tell him how mean the class was to me! He'll take my side. He always does."

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be the Chloe Bourgeois?"

A young man was standing next to her now. A handsome young man, with black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a grey tank and sweatpants with thick army boots, and she could see a belt underneath the bottom of his shirt. He looked her over before smiling. "I must say, you're far prettier in person."

"Of course," she stood, holding her hand out towards him, "Chloe Bourgeois, in the flesh."

He took her hand graciously and kissed it.

 _Finally, a true gentleman, even if he does wear sweatpants._

"I've heard so much about you and your family. It's an honour to meet the daughter of the mayor. This is going to sound strange, but…," he pulled out a notepad and pen from his black backpack, "could I get your autograph?"

She couldn't help but made a sweet "aw" sound before taking the pen and pad. "Anything for a fan, honey." She signed it with her fanciest signature and a couple swirly hearts before handing them back. "And best of all, it's free of charge."

He gazed at the autograph with excitement. "Thank you so much, Miss Bourgeois," he bowed before running off, "I'll never forget this!"

She waved goodbye to him, still smiling. "It's good to know some people still have decent taste in this city. Oh, well, no point walking around anymore. I'm going home to have a delectable snack and then I'm going shopping in my despair."

She left the park and began home. She was in such a good home, she walked the entire way to the hotel, unaware of the eyes watching her from near the park entrance.

* * *

"Did you do it, Graham?" Arguss poked her head out of his sweatpants pocket. "Did you slip the miraculous into her satchel?"

Graham nodded as he leaned against the bakery window. "I just hope Master Fu will explain his "wise but vague" plan sooner than later. Sensor is out there, running around and stealing who knows what. I should set up feathers soon and keep an eye on him."

"What about rest? There's a thing called sleep humans need regularly."

"Sleep is for the weak."

"Graham."

"Okay, okay, I'll take a nap."

"Good."

"…As soon as Marinette is out of school."

"Oh, come on!"

Graham smiled and looked down at Chloe's autograph.

"…Her own obstacle…I wonder how much I could sell this for?"

* * *

"Is your head feeling any better, Adrien?"

School was over for the day and everyone was in the locker rooms, gathering their things to head home. Marinette walked over to Adrien's locker to check up on him as he took his laptop bag out. "I'm much better, Marinette, but Chloe still hasn't returned. I'm worried."

"I'm sure she's fine," she replied, "she just…needed some air. To cool down. She can get a bit hotheaded."

"We all can," he closed his locker and turned to her, "I should have gone after her. She's our friend, after all."

The room became eerily silent, including Sabrina. Alya walked up next to Marinette and coughed into her arm. "Acquaintance."

He frowned. "Don't you care about her feelings?"

"Sure," Ivan snorted, "when they aren't being thrown out at us like dodgeballs."

"Face it, dude," Nino placed his headphones on, "Chloe's got a bad mojo."

"She does not, she just…you know…can be a little…dramatic. Right, Marinette?"

She gulped. Everyone was looking at her, waiting for her to say something, agree with one side or the other. "…Uh…why don't we wait and see how she is tomorrow? I'm sure everything will be back to normal by then, and we can go about our day."

Slowly everyone walked out, chatting about work and weekend events. Adrien pat her on the shoulder, melting her entire arm with joy as he and Nino exited the room. Alya wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Smooth move, Marinette."

"What was I supposed to do," she let Alya guide her out of the locker room, "I couldn't say anything bad about Chloe in front of Adrien. It'd break his heart! But I also couldn't praise her. It'd break everyone else's hearts!"

"You live a conflicting life, girl."

 _If only you knew, Alya._

* * *

 **~THAT NIGHT~**

Chloe sat on her balcony, enjoying the lovely purple night sky. "Once I return tomorrow, Adrien's bound to come to my rescue from the others, and then they'll all apologize for stressing me out. If I have one grey hair on my head, I'll…?"

She noticed her satchel on the small table across the balcony – and on top of it, a small black box with red markings she had never seen.

 _Okay…where did that come from?_

 **I have a confession to make...I actually love writing Chloe's character. She's mean and spiteful, but there's also a sarcastic touch in her that means that her personal dialogue can be as crazy as I want it to be. And then there's Graham, who gets to walk around without a care in the world, save for whatever Povas is dealing with. I really do enjoy his character, and I hope you guys do, too!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. In Which Chloe Joins a New Clique

It looked like a small jewellery box, but Chloe had no idea where it could have come from. She walked over and held it in her hand. "It looks sort of tacky…but it's big enough to hold a necklace, so-!"

A bright yellow light emanated from it, and out flashed a yellow orb. Chloe dropped the box and stumbled away as a tiny bumblebee creature appeared and unfolded its tiny hands. It had little antennae, big black eyes and a fuzzy neck. It blinked and looked around before giving her a smile. "A pleasure, darling!"

"…A giant bug!" Chloe yelped and ran inside her house, shutting the balcony doors behind her and catching her breath. "I've got to call daddy! We need an exterminator – someone stuck a bug inside my bag as a horrible prank!"

"You can't call anyone," the bumblebee told her as it slipped through the glass and floated in front of her face, "I'm afraid it's against the rules, dear!"

"Ah, a maternal bumblebee!"

"I'm not a bee. I am a Kwami!"

"…Huh? Oh, I get it," Chloe sighed, "I must be dreaming."

"As dreamy as magic may be," the Kwami swished at her fuzzy neck with pride, "this is all real. Allow me to explain to you."

* * *

 **~THREE MINUTES OF EXPLANATION ALREADY COVERED IN THE ORIGIN EPISODES AND THUS SKIPPED FOR YOUR READING LEISURE LATER~**

"…I'm supposed to be a hero?" Chloe was sitting on her bed now, in her striped sleeping gown and with her hair down. She had grabbed her satchel and the black box from outside and was sitting across from the Kwami, but still her head hurt. "This can't be happening."

"Don't worry, sugar, everyone's like that when I first arrive. My name is Huneyy, and from now on I'm here to guide you down the path of justice in order to help you and the other miraculous holders defeat the evils of HawkMoth."

"And I can't know anyone else's identities?"

"Sorry, but my master has specifically told us not to share them…at least, not yet." Huneyy flew over to her. "Maybe someday there will come a time to share, but for now you must be patient as the others have been. Now, why don't you open the box and see what's inside?"

Carefully she held the box and opened it. Inside sat a fine hair comb, yellow quills reaching out the bottom of a bumblebee handle. "So…this is mine now?"

"Use it to become a superhero and save the world, Chloe Bourgeois. You're one of the chosen now, but remember that no one must ever find out…yet. And it can't be anyone but those who also hold miraculous, understand?"

Chloe grinned. "This is amazing! I'm actually going to be a real superhero!" She jumped up and down on the bed. "I can't wait to work alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir and Povas!"

Huney smiled. "You need your rest first, Chloe. Tomorrow is a school day, and I want you up and with a big, bright smile to greet your friends with."

"…Right," Chloe fell to her knees, "school…friends…"

"Is something wrong, Chloe?"

"Everyone is my class, except for Adrien, of course, is a jerk!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "They get mad at me for no reason! As if I've done something wrong!"

"Have you?"

"No! I mean…not much…everyone makes mistakes, right?"

"Yes, dear," Huneyy floated up and pet her cheek, "mistakes are what allow us to learn. Give them time, and soon they will learn the error of their ways. In the meantime, why don't we go to bed?"

"You're right," Chloe quickly hid the box and put her satchel in her closet, "tomorrow is going to be way different."

Placing the hair comb on the table beside her bed she turned the lights off and withdrew under the covers.

 _Once I start saving the city, everyone will want to know who the new mysterious hero is, and I'll have all the juicy details._

* * *

Povas had a feather in every corner of the district, but since the start of the evening nothing had been out of the ordinary. He sat on top of the school, waiting for trouble. He knew it was bound to arrive.

"Hey, Papa Povas!"

 _And there it is._

He glanced back to see Chat Noir walking up to him. "Good evening, petite pecan. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm old enough to stay up late. Besides, I needed a good stretch of the old legs."

"…You're worried about something and needed to check things out, didn't you?"

"Yup." Chat sat down next to him and sighed. "You see, I have this friend in my class, but she can be a bit…mean. Everyone got mad at her today, and she ran off."

 _A student on their own in Paris today…could it be…oh, boy._

"You want to know if I've seen her."

"Please."

 _I can't tell him that I've possibly turned his friend into a miraculous holder. Master Fu told me that we all need to find out each other's identities at our own times…more "wise but vague" stuff. I can, however, tell him what he wants to here and send him of to bed…oh my gosh I do sound like a papa._

"I did see a…blonde haired girl walking around, but she went to a hotel right after."

"Good, then she's okay."

"If everyone else in your class got mad at her, Chat, then how come you didn't?"

"Because she's my friend."

"And? Friends get mad at each other all the time."

"…I felt like she needed someone to be on her side."

Povas put a comforting hand on Chat's shoulder. "Sometimes it's best if no one is on your side. Remember, if one of you had agreed with me that I should never sleep and always be Povas, I would probably not be here right now."

"Yeah…too bad we never got to you in time before the fire."

"Not happy memories."

"…Thanks, Povas."

"I'm always here for you and Ladybug, Chat…now go to bed."

" _Really_?"

 **Chloe's got her own Kwami now, and you know what that means - non-stop craziness with her and the other superheroes! And who can go a whole story without Povas being his typical paternal self? I wanted to create a hero that could be looked up to by the others, while still fitting in as a close friend. Now to work Chloe into the mix... as Huney would say, oh, dear...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. To Apologize or Not to Apologize

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Marinette closed the bakery door behind her as Alya and Lila walked up. "Hey, Marinette, how'd you do on yesterday's English homework?"

"I know Shakespeare like the back of my hand."

"Mm-hm," Lila cocked an eyebrow, smirking, "and just which act are we on today?"

"…Uh…act ten?"

The girls laughed as they started towards the school. "Marinette, it's a good thing you're such a whiz in gym class."

"How am I supposed to impress Adrien with good grades in only one subject?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Alya pat her back, "you're a plenty good student…unlike some others."

The Bourgeois limo pulled up in front of the school, and out hopped Chloe, her ponytail kept up with a hair comb and her new satchel recently polished to a sparkle. She waved goodbye to the driver, something Marinette had never seen her do before, and then she waved at them.

"…Uh," Alya leaned over to them as they crossed the street, "I thought it was Adrien that hit his head yesterday. Did I miss something?"

"You know Chloe," Marinette shrugged, "always one to bounce back."

"Hello, girls," Chloe beamed at them as they arrived at the steps, Adrien's limo pulling up as her left, "I've overcome the stress you guys gave me yesterday, and don't worry, I patiently await for your apologies."

"Apologies?" Lila looked ready to beat some sense into Chloe, Alya having to hold her back. "Why I ought to-"

"Adrien!" Chloe waved at him as he stepped out of his limo. She ran over and wrapped him in a big hug, which he gladly returned. "I'm so sorry I ran away yesterday, and I'm also sorry for letting you drop. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose, right?"

"I know that, Chloe, and don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay now."

"Everything's much better after a good night's beauty sleep…not that I need beauty sleep, but it really helps the pores!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and skipped up the steps. The girls walked over to Adrien, Marinette sighing. "I'm glad you're okay after yesterday's drop too, Adrien."

"I'm still a little bit sore, but nothing I can't handle. Thanks for worrying, though, about me and Chloe." He walked in after Chloe, leaving Marinette baffled. "He…he thanked me…wow…"

"Poor thing," Lila rolled her eyes, "brainwashed by Chloe for so many years, he's nearly oblivious to her vanity."

"Not really," Alya crossed her arms, smiling, "he's just too nice to say anything. They've been friends since he was a child, after all."

As the two of them continued to chat as they followed Ivan and Nathanael into the school, Tikki popped her head out of Marinette's bag. "Hey, Marinette, we haven't seen Povas in a while. You think he's alright?"

She had been a little anxious about not seeing Povas, the newest miraculous holder, for a while. Ever since she and Chat Noir found out that he never aged while in costume, she didn't fear him leaving anytime soon, but he could be a bit of a loner when he wanted to, meaning that sometimes he… _forgot_ to ask for assistance when it was most needed.

"Ladybug will have to check up on him after school," she winked, "you know. Accidentally run into him while on patrol."

* * *

Chloe returned to her locker, opening it and sorting through her books. Huneyy flew out of her satchel and into the top of the locker, out of view from the other students. "The students here seem nice, Chloe. Perhaps yesterday was simply a bad day for them all. Surely you've had a bad day of your own before?"

"Yeah, but I've never treated other people badly when I'm sad."

"Hey, Chloe."

Chloe slammed her locker shut and spun around to find Sabrina holding her textbooks, fidgeting. "I'm sorry how I treated you yesterday. I guess I just wanted to be with the others for a little bit longer. I shouldn't have left you on your own."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have…but whatever, you can make it up to me later. Right now, go and save our seats in the classroom, and I'll be right there. And don't even _think_ about sitting in my spot."

"Of course not, Chloe!" Sabrina nodded and ran off. Chloe opened the locker again to find Huneyy buzzing around dizzily, having been hit by the slammed shut locker. "Okay, the coast is clear…uh, you doing okay, Huneyy?"

"Fine, dear, just fine," she shook herself to lose the dizziness, "so who was that?"

"My friend Sabrina. She's great most of the time, when she listens."

"Listens to what?"

"My orders."

"So you have a slave? I thought people no longer had slaves."

"She's not a slave, she's my friend, and without me she has nothing. I'm just too generous sometimes. Now let's get going, class is about to start."

Huneyy flew back into her satchel. She grabbed her books, closed her locker and ran out behind Alix. When she got into the classroom Miss Bustier greeted her. "Welcome back, Chloe. I hope you're feeling better. We missed you yesterday."

"I'm glad to be back, Miss Bustier," she grinned and returned to her seat, whipping her ponytail back as Sabrina prepared their writing utensils, "and to continue learning."

"That's…very good, Chloe."

As the lesson began she glanced over at Adrien. He locked eyes with her, and she gave him her biggest smile. He smiled back before returning to his note taking.

 _Adrien is totally fine. I can't believe everyone had overreacted yesterday. Well, no matter, I'll accept their apologies at some point. For, all I need to do is wait for HawkMoth to strike, and I can finally become the hero Paris deserves – no, Paris needs!_

* * *

 _I'm totally screwed for the test today_ , Marinette sighed as she looked over her notes again and again, _too bad I spent all night last night working on a gift for Mom's birthday next month. I need to practice my knitting more often._

"Hey, Marinette."

"O-Oh," she stuttered as Adrien turned to her, "y-yes?"

"Can I borrow a sharpener?"

"Yes, of course!" She handed hers down to him and watched him sharpen his pencil.

 _…At least the test isn't on showing your true feelings, or I'd for sure be failing. Sooner or later…I'll have to let him know how Marinette feels, not Ladybug..._

 **Shakespeare was a lot of fun to read in school, and I'll occasionally run into him during my University courses, but with this year off I'm taking to get used to Ottawa, I'm gonna miss that crazy, romantic writer. So Marinette is going to have to read more for me! Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind Huneyy's name. Pronounce it as HON-EY, HUNE-EY, or HUNE-EH, or however you like, since I have no preference. I'm just happy we finally got her true design. She's so adorable!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	8. The Pendant Problem

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Marinette finished her test and was about ready to run out of school as the last few minutes of final period dragged on…and on…and on….as if time was slowing down just to annoy her. She wanted to get back to working on her gift, and she needed to find Povas and check in on him, and Chat Noir.

"Someone looks tired," Alya giggled, "don't tell me you've been doing extra work on the side."

"I've been making a gift for a mom."

 _I wonder if Povas would like something, too...but being three hundred years ago counts as being old, and if I tell Alya, things will just get…complicated._

Nino turned back to them. "So, what are you guys bringing for the movie and buffet in class next week?"

"Ugh," Marinette smacked her head onto the desk, "so. Much. _Stuff to do_."

Tikki let out a tiny giggle in her bag, holding her hands over her mouth to keep from letting the other students hear her. "Now she knows how Povas feels."

* * *

"I can't believe not a single akuma attacked today!" Chloe was alone in the girl's bathroom as the school bell rang for the day to be over. She was fixing her ponytail in the mirror, frustrated at her lack of chances to transform. "It's been hours, and not a single mention of HawkMoth. When will my time come, Huneyy?"

Huneyy flew out beside the mirror, watching their reflections. "I think we should be happy that no one has become a victim of HawkMoth's evil in so long. We must be patient, Chloe. In the meantime, will you tell me more about your classmates?"

"Like what?"

"Have any of them been akumatized?"

"Sure, like, nearly everyone. Rose, Juleka, Ivan, Kim, Alix, Nathanael – and all of them wanted to harm me!"

"Really?! How awful. You must have been through so much trauma, you poor darling."

"It's been terrible, but I'm a Bourgeois," she pumped against her chest, "I always persevere. And now that I'm a superhero, I can face them head on! No more damsel in distress for this mayor's daughter…but I'm still just as pretty."

"Without a doubt, honey."

Just then Mireille, one of the older students, walked into the bathroom and began checking herself in the mirror next to Chloe. Huneyy had just managed to fly back into Chloe's satchel to avoid being seen.

 _…That's it!_

Chloe glanced at Mireille, who was fingering a small crystal pendant around her necklace, smiling dreamily.

 _If HawkMoth won't come out on his own, I'll just have to find a way to force him to want to come out!_

"Say," Chloe stepped over beside Mireille, "that's a lovely necklace you've got there, Mireille. Where did you ever get it?"

"Theo got it for me. He spent a lot of time making it with his own hands," she took it off and held it in front of her, "I love how it captures the light."

"May I see it?" She took the necklace and carefully examined it. "…Hey, wait a minute. I've seen this necklace somewhere before…hold on!"

"What is it, Chloe?"

"This pendant is mine!"

Mireille gasped as Chloe nodded gravely. "I knew I had seen it. It's been missing from my collection for a while now. Theo lied to you, Mireille!"

"No," she shook her head in defense, "you have to be mistaken. Theo would never steal from anyone!"

"Oh, I wish it were true as much as you do," Chloe feigned innocent shock, placing the back of her hand to her forehead and looking away, "but there is no mistaking my necklace. It's a charm daddy bought on his trip to America."

"…I-"

"Here, you can keep it," Chloe distastefully handed it back to her shaking hands, "I'm not one to hold onto stolen jewellery."

Mireille's lip quivered as she held the necklace close to her chest and ran out of the bathroom. Huneyy flew out of Chloe's satchel. "Chloe, what have you done to that poor girl? Are you sure that was your necklace?"

"Nope, never seen it in my life."

"Y-You lied? Why on earth would you break Mireille's heart?"

"HawkMoth will akumatize her now."

"Oh, I see…you did that on purpose in order to call out HawkMoth?!" Huneyy flew around Chloe's head in frantic circles. "We have to do something to save her before he can harm her and other Parisians!"

"Relax, Huneyy. Once I transform and team up with Ladybug, we'll be able to save her soon after she's akumatized."

"Don't tell me," Huneyy landed on her shoulder, antennae twitching, "you made her sad just so you could transform."

"We have to defeat HawkMoth, right?"

"Yes, dear."

"And we can't find him unless we find an akuma, right?"

"Of course."

"So once Mireille turns into an akuma, we'll fight her and find more clues as to where HawkMoth is! The faster we find him, the fewer people have to be akumatized…after Mireille, that is."

"I suppose there's logic to your plan, but is it quite dangerous, Chloe."

"But smart. Ingenious, really."

Huneyy frowned. She didn't know how to take Chloe's plan, but reluctantly she nodded her tiny head. "Let us follow her to see where she goes." As she flew back into the satchel Chloe booked it out of the bathroom and past Rose by the door to the school's front steps, where she peered around the entrance corner.

 _There she is - and she's with Theo!_

At the bottom of the steps she could see Mireille questioning a baffled Theo, who was trying to defend himself. Eventually she ran off, leaving him to scratch his head, calling after her until she was out of sight.

"It's a good thing school is over now," Chloe spoke to Huneyy in her satchel as she walked down the steps and past a flabbergasted Theo, "now we have all the time in the world to find Mireille, find out how HawkMoth akumatizes people, and transform into the newest hero of Paris, thus making the world that much better!"

 **Chloe and her GENIUS plans. Man, I hope she gets a better chance to be a good person in the second and third seasons of the show, because with the way things are going now I'm afraid there won't be anything to save her character, excluding fanfics such as my own. I hope you guys are enjoying this, and don't worry, things will get hard for Chloe and the others soon. No one is coming out of this the same.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	9. The Darling Bee Rises!

Mireille sat on the edge of the park fountain beside the school, wiping her nose on her long blue sleeve. Her crystal pendant was on her lap, shimmering in the sunlight, but she didn't appreciate its beauty anymore.

"He wouldn't tell me where he found the crystal. What is he hiding? He couldn't have…I can't believe Theo stole from someone."

In her sadness she was unaware of the dark butterfly flying towards her. It landed on her pendant and vanished inside it. Mireille opened her eyes as a butterfly outline appeared over her shocked face in a bright purple light. "What?"

" _Crystille, I am HawkMoth_ ," HawkMoth's voice spoke into her mind, " _and I bestow upon you the power to learn anyone's truth. Use your crystals to reveal everyone's secrets, and take out those who would dare stand in the way of truth, justice and the Parisian way_!"

"Thank you, Hawkmoth," Mireille stood up, her expression serious as she placed her crystal pendant back on, "I won't disappoint you."

* * *

"This is it," Chloe spoke to Huneyy quietly as they watched Mireille from behind the merry-go-round, "we've got it! HawkMoth uses evil butterflies to turn people into akumas!"

"Just like the hero once did," Huneyy gasped, "how completely horrendous of him! He truly _is_ a villain!"

Mireille stood completely still as a dark purple smoke cover her body. As it vanished Chloe smirked. "We've got ourselves an akuma."

As much as Chloe hated to admit it, Mireille suddenly looked like a goddess straight out of mythology. She wore a pure white one sleeved toga gown to her dark gladiator sandals, all shimmering with diamonds. There was a wreath of crystalized flowers in her hair. She had silver cuffs and a big crystal on each of her palms, as if part of her body. And hanging from her neck was the pendant, the string made of pure silver that shined like her eyes.

"Okay," Chloe murmured as Crystille floated off the ground, "so she got a makeover. Not very intimidating."

People were running out of the park now, screaming of an akuma attack. A police officer that had been nearby ran up to her. "Freeze!"

Crystille faced him, looking down at him as though he were a disappointment in her eyes. "The truth shall set you free, human."

 _No way. She really thinks she is a goddess!_

Crystille pointed one of her hands at him, facing the crystal his way. It shot out a beam of light that hit the officer's forehead, causing him to stumble back and down to his knees. "All my life I've actually dreamed of becoming the world' greatest male dancer!"

"No one shall hide the truth from me," Crystille announced to the vacant park, "no more secrets! No more lies!"

Chloe made sure to stay out of the sight as Crystille flew out of the park and towards the school. "Alright, Huneyy, let's do this!"

"Ready when you are, Chloe! All you have to say is this: stripe it up!"

"Got it!" Chloe stood at attention as Huneyy flew in front of her. "Huneyy – STRIPE IT UP!"

Huneyy was sucked into the hair comb in her ponytail. Chloe ran two fingers over her eyes and gave a wink, a yellow eye mask covering it. A yellow bodysuit covered her from neck to toes, a bright yellow with black stripes on her chest and legs, with black covering her arms and boots. A black streak sliced through her hair as a pair of bug wings sprouted out of her back. She spun around two times before taking a ballerina stance, finishing off her transformation.

"Wow," she awed at her outfit, "wow, wow, and wow! It's fuzzy along my chest…ooh," she found a little purse at her waist, a yellow circle with a black ring pattern a tiny strings hanging off it, "what's this thing…Huneyy? Huneyy?"

She couldn't hear the Kwami anymore. "She must have to stay in the comb while I fight…no matter, I can do this! Look out, Paris, your new hero has finally arrived!"

* * *

Ladybug ran over the rooftops, looking for any sing of Povas. "How can a guy completely dressed in bright blue and gold manage to hide himself so well during the day?" She leapt to the next roof and found one of his peacock feathers, working as his eyes. "Guess I'll have to call him."

As she went to pick up the feather, though, she hear the screaming of pedestrians below. Running to the edge of the roof she saw an akuma flying overhead, striking people down with beams of crystal light. As she passed by they fell to their knees and began spitting out random facts about themselves.

"I stole my sister's favourite dolly!"

"I wish I'd taken a different degree in college!"

"I once wore socks with sandals out in public!"

"That looked like Mireille," she realized, "HawkMoth must have akumatized her. But she seemed so happy at school today, what with the new pendant…hey," she snapped her fingers,

"maybe I should look for the akuma in that first!"

She jumped back and picked the feather up. "If you can see or hear me, Povas, then meet up. We've got an akuma attack heading towards the Eiffel Tower that we need to deal with!" She put it back before grabbing her yo-yo and swinging out after Mireille.

* * *

"I hear you, Ladybug," Povas saw her through his eyes, "I'll be there as soon as I can." He raised his hand up, calling back all of his feathers that had been spread throughout the district. "Now to get to the tower in time to help…oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me!"

He hadn't meant to look at the road below, but when he did he saw an all too familiar masked figure walking out from between two houses, a diamond necklace in his hand. Sensor caught sight of him and gave a friendly wave. "Hello again, Povas!"

 _I swear Paris keeps getting more and more hectic every day I'm here._

 **Oh, Chloe, you scheming little witch, you. Don't ever change...but DO CHANGE BEFORE SOMEONE STRANGLES YOU. I want to love her, I really do, but for now I'll just have to work with what I can do in this fanfic. And then we have Mireille, whose design took half an hour to make. I wanted to make it based on the crystal, with a beautiful but deadly touch. Just wait and see...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	10. I'm Sure Glad It's a GLAD-iator, ha-ha

Ladybug got to the tower in time to find Mireille in her akuma form, floating in front of it as people began taking pictures and video. She hid herself behind one of the legs. "I wonder who she's looking for."

"Perhaps a lover?"

"Chat Noir," she found him standing at her side from out of nowhere, "what do you mean lover?"

"Doesn't she strike you as someone who's been heartbroken recently?"

 _Also, I saw Mireille running away from Theo after an argument as my limo pulled away. That has to be the reason, but if I tell Ladybug she might put the pieces together about my identity._

"No reason is good enough to be forcing people to give out their secrets again their wills," Ladybug retorted, "focus on the pendant around her neck. I think that's where the akuma is."

"Good choice, m'lady. Is Povas coming?"

"I couldn't get a response, but I'm sure he's doing all he can to join us."

* * *

"Why do you keeping running, Sensor?"

Povas kept the chase up along the roofs, trying to get the diamond necklace Sensor had stolen back from him. The thief took a split second to glance back with a grin. "What sort of master thief gives others the opportunity to take his treasure? I'm no fool, bird brain."

With his feathery tail back at his side, Povas jumped and whipped three feathers at Sensor, hoping to slow him down. The thief leapt out of the way and slid to the edge of the roof as the feathers flew back onto the tail. "Feather darts. Neat."

"I won't let you just show up out of nowhere and start stealing people's precious items," Povas warned him, "I may be here to defeat HawkMoth, but no villain gets to run rampant in my streets."

"How intimidating," Sensor snickered, "I wonder. What are your partners like? Ladybug and Chat Noir, I mean. I'd love to meet them." With that he jumped off the building. Povas slid down to see him rung towards the Eiffel Tower.

 _Oh, that's not good._

* * *

"You will arrive soon," Ladybug could hear Mireille as she scanned the crowd, "and once you do, I'll learn the truth behind your teeth!"

"Time to act, Chat Noir."

"Yeah, but…can we first figure out what one earth she meant by behind the teeth? It's confusing me big time."

The duo ran out into her view. "Mireille, please, you have to stop this!"

" _Ladybug and Chat Noir_ ," HawkMoth said in her mind, " _they will always be an obstacle to the truth unless you take their miraculous_!"

"You two hold the greatest secrets of our time, and I, Crystille, will reveal them!" Crystille shot beams of light at them, forcing the duo to dodge and split apart. "Your identities will be revealed, and in the chaos I will take your miraculous!"

Ladybug whipped her yo-yo out, attempting to wrap it around Crystille. The akuma flew out of the way and dove at her, shooting her light. Ladybug waited until the right moment before jumping and flipping over Crystille, pushing her to the ground. As she landed Chat Noir took his baton and jabbed it into the ground above her head, keeping her from raising it. "Too easy. Now for the pendant."

"You speak one truth, Chat Noir," Crystille smirked, "it has been too easy for you!" She flipped back, kicking him away and getting to her feet. She grabbed the baton and tossed it aside before clapping her palms together.

"M-Mireille?!"

Chat Noir saw Theo running up to them, freezing as Crystille turned his way. "What happened to you?"

"Ah, the liar," Crystille sneered, "I believe it is time you shared with the world what a thief you are!"

"Another thief? Aw," an unfamiliar voice spoke, "and I thought I had something unique going for me. You know, besides my sense nulling powers."

"Wait," Ladybug spun around to find someone standing on the bridge, "there are _two_ akumas?!"

"Sensor is no akuma, Ladybug," the masked figure took a moment to get lost in his thoughts, "…but Sensor is starting to like talking in the third person."

"Ladybug, Chat Noir!" Povas was running along the bridge's edge towards Sensor. "Finish the akuma while I deal with the rogue!"

"Oh, man," Chat rubbed his chin, "now there are two baddies to deal with?"

Crystille laughed. "You won't be around in time to face a second enemy. I will be your last opponent!" As she separated her hands the crystal in her palms glowed, and suddenly she was holding a crystal sword in one and a shield in the other.

"A gladiator battle," Sensor whistled as he ducked under more feather darts, "now this Sensor is going to like."

"Sensor will be too busy dealing with Povas to watch," Povas got right behind him and pinned his arms back, "so let's cut the third person chit-chat and get this over with."

"Oh, that reminds me," Sensor sighed, "I forgot to mention another one of my cool abilities." He leaned forward and flipped Povas over with him, landing on top of him on the cold bridge stone. "Super strength!"

* * *

"This has been one confusing day, m'lady," Chat stood beside Ladybug as they slowly backed away from Crystille, who was swinging her sword menacingly at them, "first a gladiator akuma, and then a master thief shows up to distract Povas. What's next?"

"Povas can handle Sensor, whoever he is," she gave him a smirk, "we're the perfect team on our own."

"That's where you're _spot_ on."

She smacked her forehead as he shrugged. "This perfect team never gives up the chance for a perfect pun, m'lady."

Crystille charged them. Ladybug handed Chat her yo-yo, and as they took off in opposite directions the string stretched out between them. Before she could stop Crystille hit the string and tripped to the ground, dropping her sword and shield.

"Grab them, Chat Noir," Ladybug stood over Crystille as her partner approached the weapons, "before she can get to them. I'll get the pendant."

"This isn't over," Crystille glanced at a frozen in shock Theo, "not until I get my payment in truths!"

Char Noir reached for the shield, only for the sun to hit it and flash in his eyes, blinding him in crystal light.

"Chat Noir, no!"

 **What truth shall Chat Noir reveal? Could it possibly be his identity, or something far, far worse? I know Crystille suddenly being a gladiator is sort of out of nowhere, but think about how cool a crystal sword and shield could be! You know, when you aren't the one being sliced at by them. Looks like this kitty better watch where his whiskers are** **!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	11. The Queen has Come to Town

"Oh, come on!" Chloe was fluttering about, her wings uncontrollable. "Why didn't you tell me how to use these thing, Huneyy?! I'm never going to make it to the battle in time if I can't fly-ah-ah!" She dove down, whizzing back and forth.

"My grand entrance is going to be ruined! And my hair is losing its sheen!"

* * *

"Chat Noir," Ladybug ran over beside him as he shook his head, "are you alright?"

"I…I…," he turned to her, "I still sleep with my teddy bear named Mistletoe on Christmas Eve!"

"…That's…manly, really," she suppressed the urge to break into laughter, giggling into her hand, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but…Mistletoe?"

"He has mistletoe patterns in his fur!"

" _You must focus, Crystille_!" She rose as HawkMoth commanded her. " _You need to know what you want them to reveal when the light hits them_!"

Theo was looking to move closer to her, but Ladybug ran in front of him. "You need to stay away, it's too dangerous!"

"I won't leave Mireille here," he replied, "this is all my fault! I have to let her know what really happened with the necklace!"

"You can once we save her," Ladybug assured him, placing a hand on his arm, "but for now, let us do our job so you can do yours."

He stood for a moment before nodding and running off. "No," Crystille shouldered Chat Noir away and grabbed her sword, "you won't get away from me!" She chucked the sword at him as he ran. Ladybug quickly whipped her yo-yo around, grabbing the sword as it was inches from his back and throwing it into the river.

"That won't work," The sword flash into her hands again as she grabbed her shield, "this light belongs to me, as does the truth!"

Chat Noir grabbed his baton and began swordplay with her, clashing back and forth as Ladybug readied to tie her up with her yo-yo.

"Look at the birdie fly!"

 _Bang!_

Ladybug and Povas toppled over one another as he smacked into her. They got up to avoid Chat and Crystille passing by them. "Good thing for fencing lessons," he said as Crystille tried slicing one of his ears, "or this might be _extremely_ tough!"

"Ladybug, I'm a huge fan," Sensor walked towards Povas and her, "care to shake hands?"

"Don't let him touch you or Chat," Povas warned her, "he'll take away your sight, hearing or speech."

"If he's not an akuma, where'd he come from? We've never had villains here in Paris that aren't related to the miraculous."

"He's been stealing various pieces of jewellery. I'm not sure why he's here, though."

"Can you deal with him?"

Sensor gave her a friendly wave as Povas gave her a nod. "Let me deal with this. I've had more experience handling non-miraculous villains than you two, and there's something odd about his case that I want to figure out."

"Done," she ran back to Chat as Povas faced off against Sensor, giving the thief one last glance, "nice meeting you. _Not_!"

People were watching from the sidelines as Crystille knocked Chat's baton out of his hands. He was against one of the Eiffel Tower's legs, the tip of the sword to his neck. "Now, kitty," Crystille took a battel stance, "tell me your true identity."

"Uh, can I get a rain check on that?" He looked up to the bright and sunny sky. "…uh oh."

Ladybug had to stop behind the akuma as she pressed the sword tip into Chat's neck. "One more step, bug, and I fix the cat for good."

"Don't!"

"Then give me your miraculous, or shall I force you two to your knees?"

"No one's miraculous are going anywhere!"

"Ladybug," Povas called to her as he placed his feather shield between him and Sensor, "above you! On the tower!"

"The tower," she gazed upwards to the bar above them, "that voice belongs to…a giant bee girl?!"

A blonde girl with big blue eyes and a striped black and yellow suit stood on the metal, hands on her hips and a brig triumphant grin of her face. "You won't be causing anymore terror now that I, Queen Bee, have arrived!"

 _This is so amazing! I'm actually here, saving Ladybug and Chat Noir!_

" _What is this_?!" Crystille glanced up angrily as HawkMoth yelled into her ears. " _First Povas and now Queen Bee?! These miraculous are showing up out of nowhere! You're outnumbered! Move back_!"

Crystille flew away from Chat and over beside Sensor. "You!"

"Who, me?" Sensor took her hand and kissed it as Povas stood up. "At last, someone kind enough to mercilessly command me."

"Help me defeat these heroes, and I shall greatly reward you."

" _Yes_ ," HawkMoth agreed, " _let him assist you in your fight against the miraculous_."

"Anything to help such a pretty young face."

Queen Bee hovered down beside Ladybug and Chat Noir as Povas regrouped with them under the Eiffel Tower. Crystille and Sensor turned to them. "So," Chat Noir pointed at Queen Bee, "just where did you come from?"

"Who, me?" She whipped her ponytail back and gave him a glowing smile. "Just your incredibly regular girl who wants to help save the world from the evils of HawkMoth, using my spectacular powers to assure victory."

"Gee," Ladybug crossed her arms, "because we haven't been able to handle things these past few months on our own."

Queen Bee leaned in closer to them. "It's okay, I'm totally a big fan of your guy's work. This is such a cool experience, being able to save you guys."

"Y-You didn't save us!"

"Alright, superheroes," Queen Bee stood in front of them, facing the villains, "let's get to work and defeat the evil! Cameras ready!"

Ladybug began murmuring to herself. "I'm getting serious Volpina vibes from this girl…"

People watching from afar were staring at them in anticipation as Sensor chuckled. "And to think, I just came here to rob a few people. Looks like we're about to have a serious good vs. bad brawl."

 **Queen Bee is the best name I could come up with for her, and let's be real here, Chloe is the Queen Bee of the school anyway, so I fit the pieces together and voila! And now we have the mysterious Sensor working with the akuma, which can only mean more trouble for our heroes. I think it's time to split up and take them down...if they can...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	12. SHOULD'VE USED ALL CAPS WHEN HE TALKED

"Povas," Ladybug gave him a pleading look, "you're with the new girl. Chat Noir, we need to save Mireille before those two get too acquainted."

"I'm all for this plan," Queen Bee leaned against Povas' chest as he cocked an eyebrow, "we're bound to work perfectly."

"…You know birds eat bugs, right?"

She rubbed the bottom of his chin with her index finger. "Not this bugaboo, silly."

Ladybug winced at the use of Chat's nickname for her. "Just make sure your eyes are on your target, Sensor."

The thief chuckled as Crystille backed away. "Don't tell me you're getting nervous, Crystille?"

"I have my own target to collect first. Weaken them while I find Theo, and I shall return to your side for the final war."

"…You're in theatre, aren't you?"

"You aren't going anywhere!" Chat Noir ran after her as she flew off in the direction Theo had run. Before the others could react Sensor slid in front of him, tripped him and kneed him to the ground. He placed his hands over his cat ears.

"Now you hear me, now you don't!"

 _Ping!_

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug ran over as Sensor flipped off him. She helped him to his feet. "You're been having a rough day, huh?"

He blinked a few times before starting to yell. "What? I didn't hear you! I didn't hear anything! This feels really, really strange!"

She grabbed his hand and glanced back at the others. "We'll go after Crystille. Finish this guy, Povas…and Queen." She guided him down the bridge.

"Where are we going, m'lady? I hope I'm not yelling!"

Queen Bee watched them leave, disappointed. "Wait a minute, I was supposed to show you how powerful I am! I can't do that if we're separated! Povas, can you take this guy alone?"

"I really think we should stay-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug and gave his cheek a peck. "You're wonderful!" She let go and flew off after them, leaving him and Sensor alone. The thief scratched the back of his head. "Once again it's just you and I. I'm starting to think its destiny."

 _Well, Master Fu, if this is your plan_ , Povas groaned, _then your wisdom is clearly going over my head._

* * *

Theo found his way back to the park by the school pacing back and forth in front of the fountain. Eventually Alya, sitting on the bench and working on her phone, came over to him. "You look a bit stressed there."

"I've made a huge mistake," he told her as he sat down, "and because of it, I've put not only Mireille, but the rest of Paris, in danger."

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me where I had really gotten her new crystal pendant, and…I didn't tell her. I couldn't!"

"And why not?"

"I know just how she'd react…M-Mireille!"

Crystille flew into the park, scaring away mothers and their children. "At last, Theo, I will finally learn the truth."

"Hold up now, there was an akuma attack and I didn't know about it?!" Alya turned her camera on and held the phone up. "This I gotta see!"

"Mireille, don't do this," Theo stood and walked over to her, "I'll tell you, though I should have told you sooner. The pendant? I…I didn't tell you where I'd gotten it, because if I had, I knew you would get mad."

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran into the park as Crystille's expression wavered. "…Tell me the truth, Theo."

He approached her and gently placed his hand on her cheek. "I did make the necklace, but it took longer than I had told you…It took me over two months to make it, because I'm a terrible blacksmith. I made the silver metal wrapped around it, but I was so embarrassed about how long it took…it seems stupid now, huh?"

Crystille seemed to melt in his gaze. "…Oh, Theo…"

Alya continued to film as Ladybug made an "aw" sound. Chat looked form her to Alya to Crystille. "…What am I missing?!"

" _You will fight and bring me the miraculous_!"

HawkMoth took control of Crystille, forcing her to shove Theo into Alya and send them splashing into the fountain. She turned to the lucky duo and brandished her sword. "The miraculous will be mine!"

Chat Noir looked around, confused. "This has been such a weird day! I feel like I should cataclysm something!"

 _There's no point_ , Ladybug realized as Crystille got her yo-yo ready, _even if Cat Noir destroys her sword, I doubt it'll stop her. She might just create another one, and then he'd have to leave to transform!_

"Don't worry, Queen Bee is here to save the day!"

"What?" Ladybug looked to the sky as Queen Bee hovered over her. "Hey, you were supposed to be with Povas!"

"You guys clearly need my guidance and power!" She pulled out a golden honeycomb from her satchel, which sprouted a small handle for her. She pointed it at Crystille, smirking. "Don't you know, Crystille? You mess with the bee, and you mess with its _sting_!"

Long black darts shot out of the honeycomb holes at Crystille. She put her shield up to deflect them to the ground. "Your sting is nothing more than an irritation!"

Queen Bee flew around her, darts continuing to fly. In a split second she cut them short, and a long sticky whip grew out from the middle hole. She whipped it down, grabbed the sword Crystille wasn't using, and swung it back up into her hand. "Now, Chat, a cataclysm would be great!"

Ladybug had to agree, Queen Bee did have skill. She nudged Chat and pointed to his claws, then to the sword. She tossed her yo-yo into the sky as he raised his hands.

"LUCKY CHARM!

"CATACLYSM!"

Crystille tried to fly up but Queen Bee bombarded her with more darts, forcing her to hide under her shield. Chat's claws filled with dark energy, and Ladybug let her charm drop into her hands. "…?"

"Uh," Chat yelled, "what are we supposed to do…with a mirror?"

 **I had to add wings to Queen Bee's outfit. It didn't feel right not letting her fly around, even though she's probably not going to have them in the actual show. Oh, well, I'm glad that I was able to include Mireille and Theo in this story as a couple, because I find them WAY too cute not to have. Besides, I needed an akuma, and Theo had already been taken, so why not the weather girl? Is that still a thing with her?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	13. I'll Huff, I'll Puff, and I'll Leave

"Now you see me, now you don't!"

There was darkness as Povas hit the ground on his chest. He could here Sensor breathing. "Face it. No matter how much experience you have, I'm better. My powers defy yours."

"Where are you from, Sensor?"

"You will never understand who I am or what I want." Povas could hear some sort of pain in his voice. "I am…no…hey, hold on…"

He could hear cars driving by and people mulling about, but after a moment he couldn't hear Sensor around. "Sensor…Sensor!"

In another few minutes he could see again, his vision blurring back. When he looked around, he found the diamond necklace Sensor had stolen at his feet.

The thief had vanished.

* * *

Ladybug was holding a handheld mirror with red and black spots on the back. She examined it but found nothing else beyond the reflective glass. "It's sort of small."

"Who cares how big it is?" Queen Bee was standing on Crystille's shield, holding her in a crouching position. "A mirror is a girl's friend. Not her best friend, but since I don't see any diamonds around here, it'll have to do! Never underestimate the power of one's reflection!"

"Hold on," Chat yelled, "am I missing some sort of inspirational speech here?!"

Ladybug took the mirror, Chat's claws and Crystille's sandals and shield. "Queen Bee, her feet!" She got Chat's attention with hand signals and pointed to the shield.

"…I can hear you now, m'lady."

"Oh…destroy her shield!"

"On it!" He ran at her, claws bared. She put her shield up, ready to block him.

"Nuh-uh, girl," Queen Bee brought her whip out and wrapped it around her legs, causing her to fall and drop the shield, "not on this bee's watch!"

Chat Noir destroyed the shield as Ladybug waved to Crystille. "So much for learning our secrets, Crystille!"

"I may not have my sword or shield," she raised one of her hands, "but I still have my crystal power!" She shot a beam of light at Ladybug, but she deflected it with the mirror, shooting it back at her.

"Now, Crystille, tell us where the akuma is!"

She tried to resist, but couldn't keep from telling the truth. "It's inside my pendant."

Chloe moved the whip so it was wrapped around her arms, too, as Ladybug grabbed the pendant and took it off her. She dropped and stomped on it, breaking the crystal apart. The small butterfly flew out, and she used her yo-yo to catch it. As it was cleansed she realised it into the sky, white as the clouds. "Bye-bye, petite papillon."

"Oh," Mireille returned to her normal self as Alya and Theo ran over and helped her to her feet, thousands of ladybugs cleaning the city around them, "what happened?"

"We saved the city from you," Queen Bee summarized the situation, "and now you may return to your loving boyfriend. Your welcome."

Ladybug handed back her crystal pendant. "I believe you and he have some talking to do."

Theo guided a confused Mireille out of the park as Alya turned to Queen Bee. "You're a new hero, right? This is so cool! Can I get your superhero name?"

Povas ran over to them as Queen Bee pointed Alya's came up at her face alone. "Queen Bee has finally arrived in Paris, and I intend to keep the streets safe from HawkMoth, working alongside Ladybug, Chat Noir and Povas."

"Hold on a moment," Alya moved the camera over to Ladybug, who pointed an accusing finger at the off screen Queen Bee, "you aren't a team player!"

"What are you talking about? I just helped you defeat an akuma!"

"You left Povas behind and let Sensor get away!"

"Sensor?" Alya glanced over the camera screen. "Who's Sensor?"

"If it weren't for me," Queen Bee placed her face an inch away from Ladybug's, "you guys would have lost, but you just can't admit it."

"We could have handled it without you! You put us in jeopardy!"

"You should have brought me along in the first place!"

Povas stepped over beside Alya and spoke into her ear. "Let's make a deal. I'll give you a personal interview later on if you promise to delete this video."

"…Deal."

"Come on, Ladybug," Chat Noir tried to pry his way between them, "she did help us, you have to admit that."

"This is just like it was with Volpina," she stormed away and yo-yoed out, "you're being brainwashed by another pretty face, Chat _Numbskull_!"

"I am more than just a pretty face," Queen Bee flew off in a huff in the opposite direction, "one that you won't be seeing anymore, Lady _Brat_!"

Alya turned her phone off as Chat's ring beeped. "You're…about to transform back, Chat Noir. Better get going…like everyone else."

"Give them time," Povas reassured her and Chat Noir, "new teammates always bring new frustrations, but they can also make a bond tighter."

"I hope so, Povas," Chat Noir ran off, flinging himself onto the roofs with his baton, "cuz this is getting way too crazy for this cat."

"What about you," Alya looked him over, "Aren't you going to transform back too?"

"…There are things I need to tell you about my abilities."

He sat her down and gave her enough information to ease her reporter mind, all while thinking back to Master Fu's true plan for the bee miraculous. As Alya took picture after picture and videotaped them together, he gave her a smile that he'd worked on for hundreds of years. One to hide his anxiousness.

 _It's clear how the test has proven. I know what I have to do next…but I've never done such a thing before. It's going to be so out of character for me. And now I have to find Sensor on top of it…if things don't work out, how can we ever hope to defeat HawkMoth when we can't even pull ourselves together?_

He watched Alya excitedly looking through her camera photos. "I can't wait to see how many views I get tomorrow!"

 _…Tomorrow…_

 **Povas is the kind of guy you can lean on, but he's also the type to keep things to himself. I like to see some of myself in him, and hopefully you guys enjoy his chemistry with the others as much as I do. I knew conflict was bound to happen with Marinette and Chloe becoming heroes at the same time, so now it's only a matter of time before everything explodes in our faces.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	14. Ugh, Oh, and UGH

**~THAT NIGHT~**

"Ugh," Marinette fell flat on her face on her bed, "I can't believe what a disaster today was!"

"What are you talking about, Marinette," Tikki flew over her head, "you defeated the akuma, didn't you?"

"None of this would have happened had it not been for Chloe."

"How do you know?"

Marinette sat up and grabbed her phone. "Rose texted me soon after I transformed back. She said that she had been about to enter the girl's bathroom and was at the door, and overheard Chloe telling Mireille that she thought Theo had stolen the pendant from her. She's the one who, yet again, caused the akuma to take over someone."

"Remember, Marinette, that anyone can cause an akuma. Even you and Ladybug have caused some."

"Yeah, but I'm willing to apologize, and I learn from my mistakes. Chloe? She'll never learn."

"Then it's a good thing Paris has you and Chat Noir, and Povas…and the new girl, Queen Bee!"

"Don't get me started on Queen Busybody," Marinette dropped her phone back on the table and sighed, "she's so full of herself. I can't help but get Volpina vibes from her."

"Do you think it could be Lila under that mask?"

"…No, I don't think so. The real Lila isn't nearly that bad."

"Maybe it's all an act."

"…Let's sleep on it," she rubbed Tikki's head, "perhaps thing swill make more sense in the morning."

* * *

"I hope we can find a way to all get along," Adrien got under his bed covers as Plagg flew near the light switch, "Ladybug was really odd today. Kind of like how she acted when Volpina first showed up. I guess she just has some sort of girl's intuition that I can't understand."

"I tried to warn you, Adrien. Stick with cheese and forget the girls."

He rolled his eyes. "…Say, Plagg, what do you make of Sensor? Is he a miraculous holder?"

"No way. Whoever he is, he's not related to HawkMoth or us. He's just some weirdo that likes stealing stuff."

"We need to take care of him, too…man," he laid his head down on the fluffy pillow, "things are getting pretty hectic around here so fast."

"You can say that again."

"I would, but I'm way too tired."

"Then how come you're still talking?"

"…Zzzzzzzzz…"

"I know you're still awake…oh, well, time to go steal some more camembert."

"Hey, wait a minute! The last thing Paris needs is _two_ mast thieves!"

* * *

"Please do calm down, Chloe, dear."

Chloe paced furiously back and forth in front of the balcony window in her sleeping gown, hair still in a ponytail. "She…she…ugh," she stomped her foot down for the umpteenth time, "how could I never see it before? Ladybug is so…so… _ugh_!"

"Don't be too hard on her, Chloe. A new hero has suddenly appeared, and she's just having a hard time getting used to so many partners."

"She was totally fine with Povas when he arrived, but no, when another girl shows up she gets all arrogant and acting like I'm the one who's being unreasonable!"

Huneyy flew in front of her face, crossing her tiny arms. "Do see it from her perspective, honey. You left Povas on his own against a new villain, and he got away. She gave you a responsibility and you failed."

"She doesn't get to decide what I can and cannot do!"

"But she and Chat Noir are the most powerful, and have always been the leaders."

Chloe crossed her arms as well. "Whose side are you on, Huneyy?"

"I want to be on your side, Chloe, but…you're making it difficult."

Chloe gasped as Huneyy sighed. "I'm sorry to be so blunt, child, but of all the partners I've worked with, you're definitely the most strong headed of the lot. This can be a good thing, but it can also be your greatest weakness."

"So you don't think I'm good enough to be Queen Bee?" She took her ponytail out and let her hair fall over her shoulders. "Is that it? I'm too proud?"

"Every hero has to face their faults, Chloe. Pride is good but in a healthy dose."

"Of course I'm proud! I'm Chloe Bourgeois, the finest lady in all of Paris. Who wouldn't want to be me?"

"Chloe," Huneyy spoke louder, "you need to put other's needs before yours. That's what a hero does! What you did today put yourself and others in danger!"

"I helped saved the day!"

"You caused the akuma to begin with! In fact, I'm starting to think that it wasn't the other students that were in the wrong – I think it was _you_ that was wrong!"

Chloe's eyes widened before she glared at Huneyy. Storming over to the bed she picked up the hair comb. "If you think I'm not good enough, then take it back!" She tossed the hair comb at Huneyy, who ducked out of the way as it clattered to the floor. "Oh, wait, you can't, because I'm the chosen one."

"Chloe, please-"

"Forget it," she slipped under her covers and turned the bedroom lights off, "I need my beauty sleep. Tomorrow, Queen Bee starts saving Paris on her own. No more Ladybug." She plopped her head down, and the room became silent.

"…Chloe?" Huneyy flew down to her hair comb, sighing. "Oh, dear…?"

She heard something outside on the balcony. Leaving the hair comb behind she phased through the glass and looked around to find it empty. "I swore I heard something move out here…maybe I need some sleep, too."

She looked back into Chloe's bedroom. "How are we ever going to work together if she keeps acting this way? I…I really do care for her. Silly me, always getting so attached to them…?"

A large shadow covered her. Footsteps approached her from behind, stopping inches from her tiny wings. She spun around and gawked. "What are you-?!"

Two hands wrapped around her, and before she could say anything more the figure carried her off, away from the balcony and the hair comb.

 **Uh oh, Chloe's really done it now. I like putting in chapters like this because between all the fighting and mystery, it's good to see how different people react to the same situation, and the carton has allowed me to see what sort of people Marinette, Adrien and Chloe are behind closed doors. I just hope that writing all this Chloe material won't annoy any of you, because it's been fun from my side.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	15. Flight into Fight

The night was pretty warm, and as Povas glided over the rooftops with his feather glider, a new form for his powers, it couldn't find a single cool breeze. "I hope the rest of the season isn't like this," he sighed, "or nightly patrols are going to be killer…?"

He landed and hid behind a chimney. Peering out he saw the last person he wanted to meet that night – Sensor, gazing at the Agreste mansion.

 _Don't tell me – he's going to try robbing the richest man in Paris?! This has to end sooner than I thought._

"Sensor," he ran over to him, gaining the thief's attention, "enough of this. I'm getting sick and tired of you shenanigans."

Sensor burst into laughter. "Shenanigans?! How old are you, eighty? Sorry to be getting on your frail nerves, grandpa, but it's your fault for trying to interfere with my livelihood."

 _If only he knew how old I was. If I tell him I was friends with young Benjamin Franklin, I wonder if he'll be so shocked I'll get the upper hand…or he'll have a heart attack._

"You want to rob Gabriel Agreste? Why?"

"He's a celebrity fashion designer. Can you imagine how many jewels and treasure he's got hidden away in there?"

"He'd also have top security."

"Super strength, remember?" Sensor flexed his arm. "It won't stop me, and if anyone tries…well, you've already felt my power."

"For the last time," Povas put his feathers back on his waist, "you won't get another hit in."

"You want to put another fight up?" Sensor sighed. "I'm getting a better workout here than I thought I would."

Povas charged at him and threw a punch, but Sensor ducked and shoved him back. They parried each other's hits until Sensor flipped to his hands and began spin kicking him. Povas flipped back out of his reach, but Sensor flipped his way, spun around and landed a gut punch. Povas stumbled back, and Sensor took the chance to place his hands over his eyes.

"Now you see me, now you don't!"

The blasted darkness fell over everything in his vision again. "Just like before, huh, Povas?"

"Only last time, you ran away."

"I wasn't going to stick around while that Agreste limo was racing past. If I'm going to break into their mansion I need to be subtle, and beating you up in public wouldn't help my image."

"Why do you care about image?" He turned in all directions, trying to locate the source of his voice.

"Uh, because I need to make sure I don't have one."

Povas felt a knee dig into his back, throwing him to his stomach on the roof edge. Footsteps were moving away. "Don't run, Sensor, I need answers!"

"You want the lowdown? I'm here to steal from the richest man in Paris, and then I'll be out of your hair forever. Every other spot was merely a test run of my powers. Now be a good birdie and fly home to the birdcage."

"What does Agreste have that you so desperately want?"

"…If you must know, he has a book of mine."

Povas got nothing more. As his sight returned Sensor disappeared with the darkness.

 _Well that wasn't humiliating in the least. He has serious skill…but he also said those places were a test run of his powers. So he hasn't had them for long…just what kind of book does Agreste have? And why does Sensor seem to think it's his?_

* * *

"I do not believe he is talking about our book, Graham."

He was out of costume again, sitting across from Master Fu in his private apartment above the massage room. They sat drinking tea at his table as Arguss and Wayzz rested on a plate of cookies. "He wouldn't have any reason to want the book about miraculous holders."

"Then I don't know what book he wants."

 _I'll have to ask Adrien if he has any ideas later on._

"I do wish you'd spend more time with Ladybug and Chat Noir," Arguss sighed as she nibbled on one of the cookies, sharing it with Wayzz, "its not healthy being this lonely."

"I'm not lonely, I'm…independent."

"It takes time to get adjusted to being on a team," Wayzz assured them, "but you're fitting in fine the way you are, Graham."

"See? Wayzz agrees with me."

"Now, doing daily night patrols without switching off with others is an entirely different matter."

"…Master?"

Fu took a long sip of his tea, smiling. "Wayzz and Arguss are right. You are the elder miraculous holder, and the Advisor. That does not mean that you must bear the work alone."

"The others are too young to be going out every night, and I don't grow tired when in costume."

"But it takes a toll on your body when you transform back. Be careful and let a sleeping Paris lie. HawkMoth has yet to release an akuma so late."

"And Sensor?"

"I have a feeling that you will need to do your research in the daytime. Go home and rest for now, Graham, and tomorrow you may start your investigation."

Graham bid them goodnight and walked out into the warmth of the night, Arguss on his shoulder. "Master Fu is right, this night has felt pretty long, and," he couldn't stifle his yawn, "man, and for once I agree that some sleep could be good. Back to the hotel we go."

Arguss hugged his neck. "Tomorrow really is going to be busy…for all of us."

"Don't worry. They can handle what's going to come."

"What about you? You know how much I worry."

"I'll be fine. I have you, don't I?"

"Don't place so much pressure on me!"

Graham chuckled. "You know, despite everything that's happened today and I know is going to happen tomorrow, it's nice knowing you haven't changed one bit during these last few hundred years."

Arguss giggled. "And I'm glad to know that you have."

"Really?"

"You're just as sweet and caring and brave as you always have been…but now, you don't wear tight leather!"

"…T-That's all?!"

 **Povas gets a little time to himself to look things over and try to figure out how to deal with Sensor and his "shenanigans", heh-heh. Old timer. This villain is a great way for me to include some new information that may just change another hero's life, if only he can find him in time. It's time to get into the real mystery of this story - just who is Sensor? And what book does he really want, and why?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	16. You've Had the Same Moustache, Don't Lie

**~THE NEXT MORNING~**

Chloe woke up to a bright sun streaming through her windows. She stretched, yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Ooh, my arms are sore. Wonder if this is going to affect my growth spurts."

She crawled out of bed and began brushing her hair. "Alright, Huneyy, come on out," she walked over to the balcony door, "you can apologize to me now…?"

She found the hair comb she had thrown at her feet. She picked it up and looked it over to make sure it was still in one piece. "…I'm happy now, Huneyy, so…whenever you wanna come out and talk."

Her bedroom was silent. She put her brush and comb back on the bedside table and quickly got changed. "Huneyy," she put her shoes on and grabbed her satchel, "I'm going off to school now…Huneyy?"

She did a quick search of her room, under the bed and in the closet and outside on the balcony, but there was no sign of the Kwami. "Huneyy? Are you here? I mean, there's nowhere else to go…right?"

She still had the hair comb, so Huneyy had to be around. "…Oh, I get it," she crossed her arms and huffed, "you're giving me the silent treatment, right? Because you're mad that I'm right and you're wrong? Fine, then."

She opened her room door and walked into the hall. "I'm leaving for school. When you learn to accept the situation and properly apologize, I'll be in class." She shut the door…and she waited.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Five minutes.

"…How stubborn," she sauntered away to the elevator, "might as well go check on Povas while I'm busy getting to school. She'll catch up."

* * *

"Don't tell me," she knocked on the door again before placing her ear against it, "…yup. I can hear him snoring." She walked back to the elevator and watched the door close, tapping her foot against the ground impatiently.

 _…I'll check my room one last time, for Huneyy's sake._

She returned to her room and peeked in, but nothing had changed. She still had the hair comb in her satchel, knowing that Huneyy would have to come find it eventually. "…I'm really going this time, Huneyy…okay, whatever."

She finally exited the hotel after eating breakfast with her father and giving him a goodbye kiss. She got to the sidewalk and looked up at the balcony, waiting for the limo to come around to pick her up. "…"

Nothing moved. The limo came up beside her and she climbed in. As it drove away she kept glancing over her shoulder, hoping to see a bumblebee following after her.

But there was nothing the whole way to school.

* * *

"You were nearly late for breakfast, Marinette," Alya tried to comfort her friend as they left her bakery, "so of course you're going to come downstairs with a face full of…sugar moustache." She starting laughing until Marinette gave her a playful punch to the arm. "Hey, I've had the same thing happen to me. My mom's a chef, remember?"

"You've run out into your friends covered in sugar face?"

"No. I ran into my younger siblings. Way worse."

They crossed the street to find Adrien getting out of his limo and meeting up with them and Nino at the bottom of the steps. "Hey, guys," he fixed his cap, "did you hear about that new miraculous hero that showed up yesterday?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," all three rubbed their heads and averted their gazes, "she sure is…strong."

"Annoying!"

"New."

Nino looked from face to face. "Uh…cool?"

Marinette saw Chloe's limo pull up, and she stepped out from the back. As the limo pulled away she noticed how Chloe seemed to be looking around.

 _Guess she's looking for Sabrina...?_

"Hey, Chloe," Adrien waved to her as she approached the steps, "how's it going?"

She completely ignored them and continued into the school. "No way," Alya gasped, "did Chloe Bourgeois just _ignore_ Adrien Agreste?"

"Some things you think are mere myths," Nino watched her leave, "so spooky."

"Come on, you guys," Adrien frowned at them and ran up after her, "don't be like that."

* * *

"Chloe!"

She opened her locker as he came up next to her. "I called you outside but you didn't hear me. How's it going?"

She glanced around before sighing. "I'm so sorry, Adrien, but this morning has been off for me. Don't worry, it's just a phase for now," she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back to my bouncing self soon enough!"

"That's great."

"Hey, Adrien," Nathanael and Lila walked in hand in hand, "did you guys hear? There's a new hero being talked about everywhere."

"I hear she's some kind of flying bee person."

"I heard about her, too," Rose and Juleka joined the conversation as Kim walked in, "I wonder how far she can really fly?"

"Well," Chloe's face lit up, "what do you guys think of her? I bet she's going to be super cool super powerful and super spectacular!"

"…Nah."

"W-What?"

Kim shrugged. "She's nothing compared to Ladybug. So what if she can fly? Ladybug has that wicked yo-yo."

"Yeah, and," Rose twiddled her thumbs, "bees are scary. I got stung by one once."

Juleka raised her hand. "Same. Five times."

"You never told me that, Juleka! Extra scary!"

Everyone began to discussing Queen Bee. Adrien glanced at Chloe to find her smile fading. "Chloe? What do you think?"

"...I think everyone here is just a judgmental _jerk_!" She walked out through the crowd and up the stairs without another word. Adrien followed her out but stopped when he saw someone across the street outside the school. They were leaning against the bridge in a black hoodie and jeans.

 _…I've seen those clothes before…dad made that hoodie a while back, but…hold on a minute, don't tell me!_

The hooded figure looked up directly at him, and Adrien began to breathe normally again. "Geez, that was creepy for a moment."

He knew the hooded figure now. It was Graham, waiting to either tell him or ask him something important.

 **Well, gang, looks like we've got a mystery on our hands - case of the missing Kwami! And now we get the backlash from Queen Bee's appearance from the classmates. It gets hard to put everyone in, so I apologize in advance if I miss one or two faces in the upcoming chapters. Anyway, now it's time for class to start, as well as Povas' personal detective case.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	17. Elementary, My Dear Arguss

His class was about to start, but Adrien couldn't keep Graham waiting. Quickly he ran out from the school and across the street towards him. "Were you looking at me?"

"…Chat Noir?"

There really wasn't a point to hiding it anymore. Sooner or later Povas would have to find out anyway. "Yes."

Graham smiled. "I have some information to exchange."

"We'd better make it quick before the teacher finishes the attendance."

"Right. Sensor has only one major target in Paris," he looked around to make sure no one was listening in before continuing, "he's going to break into your house."

"I should have known we'd eventually end up being one of his targets. A lot of mom's jewellery is still packed away. If he finds it…"

"He's not looking for jewellery. He's wants some book that your father apparently took from him. And no, it isn't the book Master Fu has right now."

"My father doesn't steal things…not on purpose," Adrien rubbed his chin as the school bell rang, "but maybe Sensor misplaced a book that father picked up somewhere…but dad has plenty of books."

"Any in particular you can think of that are deemed important?"

Adrien thought hard about any books his father held close. "…The Tibetan guide."

"A guide book?"

"From Tibet. It belonged to mom, but…," he looked over at the school so not to face Graham, "dad got it, and he keeps it locked away in the same vault the peacock brooch had been. You know, before I grabbed it for you."

"Why does he keep it locked away?"

"It's the only one in existence."

"…Uh, Adrien? I was in Tibet a while back, and there were plenty of guides around."

"Not like this one…oh, there's Nino waving me in," he waved back to his friend at the school entrance, "sorry I can't help you more."

"It's fine. That'll do," he walked off, "I'll start my investigation and report back to you and Ladybug later."

"Got it." Adrien ran back and joined Nino towards the stairs. "Say, Adrien, who was that dark dude?"

"Just a…family friend, asking for directions to the nearest restaurant."

Nino shrugged as they entered the classroom and took their seats. Miss Bustier nodded to them. "Be sure to be on time next time, Adrien."

"Yes, Miss Bustier."

* * *

Graham needed to know more about Tibet, and he wanted to check in on HawkMoth's movements, so he went to the one place that had both: he took a trip to the museum. Once inside he looked around until he found the world wide exhibit.

He marched through scenes of Japanese culture. "Graham," Arguss shivered inside his hood beside his ear, "I'm nervous around this place. What if HawkMoth shows up?"

"Not to worry, Arguss," he whispered to her as people passed by without notice, "Mr. Kubdel wouldn't show up as HawkMoth with so many people around. With him working here it'd bring too much suspicion upon him."

Finally he found the information regarding Tibetan history. "Hm…"

"What is it, Graham?"

"…I have no idea what I'm looking for."

"We're gonna be here for hours, aren't we?"

As he looked the exhibit over a man came up beside him. "You have a lot of nerve coming here in the open…Povas."

 _Maybe I shouldn't have showed up to intimidate him in my civilian form last time._

"A pleasure, Mr. Kubdel," Graham spoke loud enough for passerbyers to hear and look their way, "I was wondering where you got all this information from?"

Mr. Kubdel gave him a convincing but very fake smile. "You would have to thank Mrs. Agreste. She was the one who donated most of the information we have here."

 _Mrs. Agreste? Adrien's mother, and the woman Mr. Kubdel, aka HawkMoth, is trying to bring back. Another piece of the puzzle._

"I don't understand," he kept up conversation, "why would the wife of a famous fashion designer be donating Tibetan information to the museum?"

"Mrs. Agreste worked in the tourism industry and was often travelling to different countries, writing guides and brochures. Her last trip had been to Tibet before…," he looked away, "she deserves a second chance. With someone who can keep her safe."

"She deserves peace, and your children deserve their father."

Mr. Kubdel said nothing more before walking away. He stopped around the corner. "I don't know who you are, but I will find your miraculous."

"…I can't allow that."

"Oh, Graham," Arguss sighed in his ear as Mr. Kubdel left, "must you go and cause trouble like that?"

"Can I say he started it?"

"Nope."

"Drat." He walked out of the museum and slipped his hood off, Arguss hiding by his neck. "At least we have a lead now. Mrs. Agreste went to Tibet, so that guide Mr. Agreste has locked away must have been written by her. That's why it's one of a kind – the only Tibetan guide she finished."

"So now what do we do?"

Graham gazed over the city from the museum entrance. "I need to find Sensor again, and this time, I'm going to get the answers I need."

"That's not the only thing we need to deal with, you know," she reminded him as he ran off from the museum to the nearest house, "you know who will be coming soon."

"I haven't forgotten. I don't think I can," he hid behind a house in the shadows, "whichever comes first we'll deal with. For now, let's just get out there on patrol. Now, where would I go to practice my master thievery?"

"…Uh, a museum?"

"…But there's no good books to read there."

"You make a _terrible_ thief, Graham, and I appreciate it."

"Shoosh. Arguss, ALL EYES ON ME!"

Once in costume he climbed up the building to the roof and looked around. The museum was quiet with students all in school. "…Today is going to be a really, really…really odd."

 _I just hope nothing goes wrong with Master Fu's plan, or I'm not going to be the only one in serious trouble._

 **Povas would make a great detective, which is good because he'd make a terrible thief, apparently. Sometimes I wonder what would have really happened had I let him go to America with Benjamin Franklin? Would he have become as famous as his once good friend? Makes you think, doesn't it...or maybe I'm thinking too much into this...I have too much free time.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	18. We're Gonna Need Some Judge Judy Soon

Chloe had never felt a school day gone by so slow. As each minute passed and she saw no sign of Huneyy coming to apologize to her she felt time weighing her down. She could barely pay attention to her teachers as classes dragged by. Finally lunch arrived, but when she opened her pack she found that she wasn't hungry.

"Here," she slid it over to Sabrina, "you can have it."

"R-Really, Chloe? But you never share your fancy lunch."

"I'm feeling strangely generous today."

 _Huneyy sure is taking her sweet time getting here. I can't believe she would stress me out like this! This silent treatment is going to give me wrinkles._

"What if she's a villain?"

"Hm?" She eavesdropped on Alix's conversation with Ivan and Mylene behind her. "A villain?"

"That bee girl could be an enemy of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Povas," she continued, "that's why some onlookers saw them arguing."

 _People were watching…and all they can call me is a possible villain!?_

"I don't know," Mylene rested her head on her arm, "she hasn't been around for too long. Maybe we're judging her too quickly."

Ivan agreed, but Alix shrugged. "If Ladybug doesn't like her, who am I to question it?"

"Ladybug isn't perfect!"

The whole class turned to Chloe as she stood up and turned. She wasn't going to listen to people talking bad about Queen Bee behind her back any longer. "You heard me. Ladybug. Isn't. Perfect."

"You're just jealous of the attention she gets," Lila went back to reading a magazine, "I know, I fell into the same trap once before. Don't go where I went, Chloe."

"I am not jealous of her."

"That's right," Sabrina backed her up, "Chloe is Ladybug's biggest fan!"

"No I'm not," she shot Sabrina a look, silencing her, "I…I like Povas way better. And I think you should give this new hero a chance."

"Didn't you hear?" Alix twisted her cap around. "Ladybug fought with her. Sounds to me like this bee person was trying to invade rather than help."

"Not true," Alya stood up, "I saw her helping."

"Did you see them fight?"

Alya shuffled a moment before answering. "…Well, yeah. They were fighting about how she left Povas' side, that's all."

Kim scoffed. "She doesn't sound like a villain. She sounds like a jerk."

" _Uh_ ," Chloe stomped her foot down, "you are all impossible. How can none of you ever be on my side?!"

"Duh," Kim brushed his hair back, frowning, "because you're a jerk, too."

That was the last straw. Ladybug had them all hypnotized with her fame and power. "So it's just like the other day. Everyone's against me because I make one mistake. I'm the only one who's being open-minded here!"

No one said anything, but no one told her she was wrong, either. She started to walk out of the room before Adrien grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Wait, Chloe, please, don't go."

"Then tell me, Adrien," she gestured to the rest of the class, "are you like the rest of them? Blindly following Ladybug, even when we've seen her make mistakes?"

"All the heroes must have made mistakes at some point. It doesn't mean we need to be so harsh about them."

"Then what about the new bee hero? Everyone's being harsh on her."

"Give it time. In the meantime, stay for the rest of the day, Chloe, please. We don't have to talk about Ladybug anymore."

"No," she grit her teeth, "you just have to think about her constantly. I wouldn't be surprise if you had the biggest crush on her out of all of us!"

He didn't deny it. In fact, he blushed. "I knew it. You're all the same!" She ran out of the room, only she knew she wouldn't be coming back. She had to find Huneyy and get Queen Bee back in everyone's good books and prove out manipulating Ladybug was being with her good looks and superpowers.

 _I will find you_ , she grabbed her satchel from her locker, _and we will have words to exchange, Huneyy. Serious words!_

* * *

 _Not again_ , Marinette inwardly sighed as Chloe ran out of the classroom, _how many times will she get mad in one week?_

"Someone keeps waking up on the wrong side of the bed," Alix snickered, "she needs to nap more."

"Be serious, guys," Adrien looked to the class, but mainly to Nino and Marinette, "we need to go after her."

"Uh, no offence, Adrien, really," Nino rubbed the back of his head, "but maybe we should let her be for a while…a long while."

"But Nino…fine. Marinette?"

 _Not this again, either_ , she looked from Adrien to Alya, who shook her head, _why me? Why ask me out of everyone at a time like this?_

"…Nino's right," she gave in, "maybe some time alone will help her calm down."

Adrien's frown was deep as he looked from classmate to classmate. "Thanks for the help, guys." He ran out after her.

 _…Maybe I can't help_ , Marinette looked around to see Lila not looking up from her magazine, _but…maybe Ladybug can do something for Chloe. I should have agreed to go with him in the first place, then…why do I do these things to myself?!_

"I'm going to the bathroom," she told Alya before getting out from behind the desk, "can you watch my stuff?"

"Sure," Alya smirked, "you're just going to the bathroom. Back at the bakery, I presume? Away from the school?"

"…Uh, well…we have better toilet paper at home!"

"Girl, you're so obvious. Go after him, and quickly."

"Y-Yes, Madame!"

She ran out as Tikki peeked out from her bag. "I know you don't like Chloe, Marinette, but something seems wrong."

"Yeah, she's not her usual, snarky self. She's just…mean."

"Hopefully Ladybug can do something about it."

She got out and jumped down behind the entrance stairs. Tikki flew out in front of her. "She'll be able to do a lot more than average old Marinette. Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

 **hey its me for the fourth time today:) I really enjoy hearing from you guys in the reviews**

 **until the next chapter**

 **(Author's comments contributed by Douwe. Thank you, Douwe)**


	19. Birds and the Bees

Chloe felt like she had run around Paris at least three whole times before stopping to take a breather by the museum where Alix's father worked. Huneyy was nowhere to be seen, and finally she was starting to question why she had left in the first place.

 _I guess…alright, so I was a little bit hard on her and the others, but that's no reason to ditch me like this!_

"Huneyy," she called out again for the umpteenth time, "where are you? This silent treatment is getting old really, really fast!"

Nothing, as usual. "…Huneyy, come on! Come back! I'll…I'll apologize, okay?" She groaned and spun around, making sure no one was around to make fun of her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, okay? So will you come back now?"

Again no one responded. "…I'm taking my apology back if you don't answer in three…two…two and a half…one and three quarters…!"

 _She couldn't leave me for this long…oh gosh! What if…what if she's been kidnapped?!_

She had been so busy waiting for Huneyy to come back that she hadn't thought of the possibility that something terrible had happened to her. "I need to tell Lady…no," she shook her head, "I need to tell Povas! He'll understand what's going on and totally find her for me!"

Her search switched from Kwami to superhero as she scoured Paris for the peacock hero, running down every street until she thought her lungs were going to burst. "Why," she coughed hard into her arm, "don't I get…tired when I'm…flying around…as Queen Bee?"

People were staring but for once she didn't care. She ran off towards her hotel, but halted when she noticed something blue fly out of the corner of her eye. "…That's got to be him!" She followed the blue movement over the rooftops from the sidewalk, veering away from the hotel until she came upon a dead end street.

 _I finally found him!_

Povas stood atop the final building, his back turned to her. She stepped into the building's shadow to keep the sun out of her eyes as she gazed up at him. "Povas," she happily waved to him, calling out in her sweetest voice, "it's me, your number one fan, Chloe Bourgeois!"

For a moment he didn't move, seemingly contemplating something important on his own. He then turned her way, but there was something…off about his expression. It was…colder, far sterner than she'd ever seen. "…Uh, I have something important to share with you!"

Finally he took his feathers and glided down in front of her. As he placed them back on his waist she took a deep breath. "I need to tell you…that I'm Queen Bee. I hold the bumblebee miraculous," she pulled the hair comb out and showed it to him, "but there's a problem."

"…"

"…Ahem, well, you see, Huneyy, my Kwami, has gone missing," she made her best sad face, even faking her watery eyes, "and I believe that she's been…kidnapped! Oh, the humanity! So…I need you to find her for me, okay?"

Povas studied her, and she felt unnerved under his icy stare. "…Uh, Povas? Hello?" She snapped under his face. "Earth to Povas, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, I'm listening."

She took a step back. His voice was deeper, harsher…scarier. Just as it had been in her nightmare. He was _becoming_ her nightmare. "…P-Povas? Y-You're acting really weird right now."

"No. Do you want to know what's weird?" He starting circle around her, but she was too scared to follow him with her eyes. She stood perfectly still as he leaned into her ears. "Certain people thinking they're better than everyone else, when it's so obvious they're scum."

"…What?"

He stood behind her now. She turned and starting backing away from him, but he was right on her toes. "Weird is believing Huneyy actually liked you. Weird is you being so blind to your arrogance, your cruelty, your greed, your suffocating pride."

"Stop it," she held her hands up, "Povas, stop it, I…I command you!"

"Kwami don't leave unless they know they made a mistake and chose the wrong partner. Of course, it hasn't happened in, oh, two thousand years, but someone had to break the record, right?"

Her back was pressed against the building as he approached her in the shadow's darkness. "Kwami don't partner up with haughty, conceited, overbearing, egotistical, vicious, wicked _brats_ that are so ignorant to their enormous faults."

He pressed his hands on either side of her head and leaned in, eyes bearing into her. "No one has ever made as many people into akumas as you, Chloe. Not ever in history has anyone spread so much evil using a Kwami's power."

"H-HawkMoth-"

"Has his limitations. You, on the other hand, are limitless in your…sadistic nature." He leaned in beside her ear as she felt her knees buckle beneath her.

"No one would miss you if disappeared, now would they? Give me one good reason I shouldn't use my powers to…erase Paris' greatest danger."

 _This can't be happening…no, everything around her was merging back into her nightmare, I can hear them laughing…no one will care…I'm going to…he's going to…!_

Everything went dark as she fell to the ground, the last thing in her vision being his glowering eyes looking down at her.

* * *

"Chloe? Chloe! Oh, no, no, no," Povas got down beside her and held her head up, "this wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Povas," Ladybug glided down next to her and gasped, "what happened!?"

 _I can't tell her what I've done. It'd take too long to explain._

"She's fainted," he picked her up in a bridal carry, "from exhaustion. We need to get her back to the hotel to rest."

"Right. Let's go," she led the way as they took to the roof and ran towards the hotel, "we need to tell the Mayor what's happened."

 _What's happened? Chloe's given me a good enough reason not to make her disappear – I only hope this reason doesn't end up making her disappear for good!_

 **A lot of you are going to wonder about this chapter's title. I'd like to say right now that this was supposed to be an intimidating scene between Povas and Chloe, but what does my friend think the first time I read it to her?**

 **It sounds seductive and it could be a ship.**

 **I didn't mean to create a ship! I'm trying to evolve Chloe's character, but now whenever I reread this chapter all I can think is...ugh, the title. Well, thank you very much, SunlitStarshine, for putting a whole other light on this story XD Couldn't have done it without you :)**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	20. A Cross Kitty Crosses the Line

The hotel was chaotic outside of Chloe's room, and most of it was being caused by Mayor Bourgeois. "Call the doctor! Call the police! Call the President of the United States, we have an emergency!"

"Calm down, sir," Ladybug was pacing right behind him as Povas tried his best to calm the hotel staff, "we'll take care of things from here, so try to relax."

"How can I relax when my sweet angel is in pain?!"

"She isn't in pain, she's simply fainted. She should wake up soon."

The Mayor continued to bawl his eyes out at a chair as Ladybug walked over to Povas' side. "I'm going to go check on Chloe once more before going on patrol. If any of the students come in, let them be. This is going to be pretty rough on everyone."

 _Despite how annoying she was…and how nice it is that she isn't harassing anyone right now…I don't want her to fall ill…or worse…_

Povas nodded. "I'll keep an eye on things here, but I also have a…previous engagement to attend."

"Master Fu? Or…Sensor."

"I'm onto something big with him, I know it."

She pat his arm and smiled. "I trust you. Good luck."

"You too, petite pecan."

She left him and took to the elevator. As she rode up she transformed back into Marinette, and Tikki landed on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Marinette. Chloe has been acting weird these past few days, and it has to do with this stress, not you."

"I _do_ blame myself, Tikki. I should have gone after her. I know she's a jerk, but…Adrien's right. We're a class, and we need to be there for one another, no matter how tough one of us is being."

She got out of the elevator and stepped up in front of Chloe's bedroom door. She instinctively knocked before realizing her mistake. No one was going to answer. She opened it and walked in to find Chloe sleeping in her bed, her ponytail out and her satchel on the bedside table.

 _How did this happen? Why didn't any of us know? She's one of the biggest blabbermouths in all of Paris._

Tikki pet her cheek. "Cheer up, Marinette. She's safe in here."

"…Yeah, but…what if she never forgives Ladybug? You heard her in the class. Which means I'll have Chloe _and_ Lila to deal with."

* * *

Adrien burst into the hotel to find Povas walking between staff members, trying to get them back on task as the Mayor ran about as though the building was on fire. "Povas!"

"Oh, Adrien Agreste," he turned as he ran up to his side, "I'm assuming you're here to see Chloe Bourgeois?"

"What happened?"

"Exhaustion. She's resting upstairs."

"Thanks," he ran off to the elevator without another word.

 _I should have been faster! Why didn't I run after her right away?!_

He practically jumped out of the elevator and threw her bedroom door open. Marinette turned to him with surprise. "A-Adrien, you're here!"

"How is she?"

"I-I'm not sure," she watched as he walked over beside her pillow, gazing at her face, "I only just got here."

 _…How could I let this happen,_ he studied her sad expression _, she's my best friend…right?_

"…I'm sorry this happened, Adrien," Marinette tried to comfort him, "is there anything I can do for you?"

"This isn't about me," he frowned at her, "it's about Chloe."

"I know, but-"

"Something should have been done sooner, by all of us. Not a single one of us tried to stop her."

"You did."

"Not really."

"…Why did you ask me? Out of everybody else in the classroom?"

"…Because I thought that, if anybody was going to care about others, it would be you."

 _What am I saying?_

"I know, and I should have done something sooner," she admitted, "but…I guess I just thought that maybe she'd cool off."

"And you wouldn't have to deal with her, right?"

Marinette looked hurt, but she continued on. "Adrien, you know as well as I do that Chloe is a bully. I really didn't want to have to deal with her mean spirit, okay?"

"So you're only nice to those who smile all the time, then?"

 _Why did I say that?_

"Adrien…"

He didn't say anything more to her. Instead he walked out of the room, ignoring her hand reaching out for him. "Wait-"

 _Slam._

The bedroom door touched his back. He leaned against it, his heart racing.

 _What's wrong with me?_

Plagg peeked out from his white shirt. "…You…wanna go buy some camembert?"

"…Not right now, Plagg," he sadly turned towards the elevator, "right now, I'd…I'd rather be alone."

"Oh…I'll," Plagg flew out from his shirt and towards the window across the hall, "I'll go home and start eating, okay?"

Adrien thought about stopping him, but by the time his hand was up Plagg was gone. "…He'll be fine…"

 _But what about me? What's wrong with me? Why am I doing these things?_

* * *

Povas had had it up to _there_ with the Mayor's crying out. "Mayor Bourgeois, please-"

"You need to guard my precious daughter," the Mayor spun around to him, "before anything else can happen!"

"Mayor Bourgeois, listen to me!" Povas held the Mayor in place. "Chloe is _your_ daughter, and you have to take _responsibility_ for her! You love her, right?"

"Of course!"

"More than anything in the world?"

"Yes!"

"Then stop worrying and starting _doing_!"

The Mayor seemed filled with a whole new charisma. "I-I will! I'll look after Paris and the hotel and my daughter, my number one treasure!"

Povas left him and took a breath of relief as the Mayor ran off to guide the staff members still wandering about the halls. He stepped outside of the hotel to see Adrien coming up behind him. "How'd it go?"

"Terrible," Adrien left without another word down the sidewalk.

 _Poor kid…?_

Something moved above the rooftops. Povas' gaze narrowed as he squinted through the sunlight. Someone was running off, in the direction of the Agreste mansion.

"Okay, Sensor," Povas murmured, "It's time we ended this charade."

 **So many things happened in this chapter. I told you guys, everyone is going to be affected by what happens this day in Paris history, even Graham/Povas. Adrien and Marinette, fighting over CHLOE of all people? Yeah, this is really how I feel they would actually react if this were to happen. Both have their reasons for how they dealt with her in class, and now it's time for them to face up to their choices...including a certain blonde bumblebee.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	21. Tibetan Trials Part 1

Povas found the "master" thief waiting on the closest roof across from the Agreste Mansion. He slowly approached him from behind until Sensor raised his hand. "You step around like an elephant."

"Oh?"

"That," he glanced back at him with a smirk, "or I'm getting super hearing, too."

"Sounds like someone doesn't really know much about their powers yet."

"New ones keep popping up. Doesn't mean I can't beat you."

"You're here to steal that book from Mr. Agreste, then?"

"Yup. You're here to stop me from trying, then?"

"Depends on what the book is."

"Really?" Sensor chuckled. "Since when do heroes make considerations for criminals?"

Povas thought for a moment. "…Never." Unfolding his feathers into his round shield he charged at Sensor, slamming him into the roof against his back and knocking the wind out of his lungs. Sensor groaned as he put the shield back and threw the thief over his shoulders. "It was nice pretending to have a hard time with you, kid, but I've got a few decades more in experience than you."

* * *

He waited until Sensor was awake before petting Arguss' head. "Go on, back into the sweater."

She nodded before slipping into the jacket beside him. Sensor stirred awake beside him and gazed around. "…Uh…either the police station was cutting its interior decorating budget, or we're actually spinning on a merry-go-round."

"The latter."

"…Whoa," he glanced at Graham, "who're you?"

"Povas."

"…Cool."

Graham had made sure the merry-go-round in the park was continually turning, no one else around. It was too hot a day to take the kids out to play, as the heat had become quite humid, so there was no one to interrupt them. They sat against the center, watching the horses go up and down.

"So you're Povas," Sensor looked down at his hands, "sort of dangerous to reveal your identity and not take me in, isn't it?"

"You'd never find anything about me even if you wanted to. Which you don't."

"How do you know?"

Graham looked in in the eyes. "What happened to Mrs. Agreste in Tibet?"

Sensor's smirk faded into a distant look. "…What are you talking about? I don't-"

"I did my research. You want her Tibetan guide, the only one in existence. She didn't return home from that trip, right? And you knew it – I think you were there, and for some reason you need her book back."

"…I' rather not talk about it."

"Fine. Then I arrest you and take you in for robbery."

"I returned everything I stole, you know."

"There are witnesses."

Sensor looked away as he stood. He was about to walk off when Graham stuck his foot out in front of his. "You turn away now and you keep running from the truth forever."

"…," Sensor took a deep breath before turning back and leaning against the center pole beside Graham, "…it was about a year ago now…"

"Why were you in Tibet?"

"…For the past few years I've been part of a travelling acrobatic team that started at home in Toronto, Canada. We were in Tibet for a few days performing for charity when I met her. Believe me, it came out of nowhere for the both of us."

* * *

 **~MONTHS AGO, TIBET~**

"…You want to _hire_ me?"

She was a pretty blonde woman in a beige blouse and jeans, her hair in a pigtail and her shoes coated with dirt. She fixed the backpack on her back and pointed to two bags of luggage at her legs. "It's only for the day. I asked your coach and he said it'd be alright so long as you're back before it gets too dark."

He had slipped out of his suit into a blue tee and shorts and was placing a cap on his head. "Where are you going?"

"To an archeological dig up in the mountains over there," she pointed over her shoulder to the range beyond the trees, "I'm taking photos for a guide, but I need some help getting my gear up there."

She seemed nice enough, and it would give him a break from practice to explore the landscape. "Sure, just give me a minute. Coach, is this for real?"

It took no more than a few minutes to get prepared, and with one bag on his back and one in his hands they were off. She told him her name was Mrs. Agreste (he didn't ask for her first name, considering that a bit rude amongst strangers never to meet again), and that she was on trip from Paris.

"Don't tell me," he gawked, "you're the wife of that fashion designer that's all the rage now? Gabriel Agreste?"

"That's my man," she winked, "as daring as they come."

"Daring?"

"Have you _seen_ his winter collection?"

It took two hours to reach the dig, but when he got there it took the last of his breath away. It was deep into the side of the cliff but nonetheless spectacular, the entrance into a large tomb made of intricately decorated stone.

"No one knows where it came from," Mrs. Agreste filled him in as they came closer to the archeologists, "and these carvings aren't from any culture native to Tibet. It's rumoured that they're actually Egyptian."

"An Egyptian tomb here in the mountains of Tibet? How?"

"They were said to be travellers," one of the English speaking archeologists explained as he set the luggage down by a table full of charts and measuring instruments, "who were carrying their dead families. They lodged up here in the mountains for months, and when climbers had come to see what had happened they found this unfinished tomb."

 _Amazing_ , he looked it over, _but how could they have built it in so little time? And with so few tools at their disposal?_

Mrs. Agreste pulled out a hand camera from her backpack. "Mind if I take a few pictures closer to the entrance?"

"Yes, but do be sure not to enter in too deep. It's off limits beyond that until we can assess the stability of the interior."

"Yes, sir," she gave him a big smile, unaware of the fingers crossed behind her back.

 **It is time for Mrs. Agreste's past to be revealed, and all from Sensor's perspective. I've been wondering what her connection to that Tibetan Guide has been, and since there isn't any answers yet, I get to go all out and think up whatever I like. It was a lot of fun, and it makes for some great development. And yes, I totally believe her to be a go-getting, danger-seeking photographer.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	22. Tibetan Trials Part 2

So there he was, in front of an archeological dig in Tibet, away from his acrobatic company, watching over the wife of famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste's wife as she took photos for her latest tourist guide. Not a day he could have ever seen coming.

"Look at these designs," Mrs. Agreste examined the two stone columns over the entrance, "Egyptian hieroglyphics. To think that a few travellers created this!"

"So tell me," he looked back at the ever busy archeologists, "when do we sneak in?"

"What? You heard them, young man. We aren't allowed inside in case it's unstable."

"But that isn't going to stop you, is it."

To his surprise she blushed rather than denying the accusation. "Don't tell me it's that obvious."

"I saw you cross her fingers behind your back."

"Gabe does say I do have a _bit_ of a daredevil streak in me. I get it from my father, really. He loved to ride horses while standing up, you know."

 _What have I gotten myself into with this woman?_

"Keep an eye out for me," she stepped closer to the dark entrance, never-ending hieroglyphs beyond what the eyes could see, "I'll only be a moment, I swear."

"No way."

"But-"

"You're not going alone."

Her expression became stern. "I'm not taking a minor in there."

"I'm almost eighteen."

"I'm not putting you in danger."

"But you're willing to put yourself in danger? For a tourist brochure?"

"It's not…there's more to it than that…I'm not taking you with me."

"Okay." He glanced back at the archeologists. "Excuse me, I was wondering-"

"Hey now," she dragged him over beside one of the columns as the archeologists looked their way, "look, why do you want to go in there anyway? I'm the one taking photos."

"You want to get your money's worth, right? And I can't let you go in there alone, it's too dangerous…besides, I get to tell my friends that I entered a real Egyptian tomb and they didn't."

"Bragging rights," she sighed before smirking, "you're a piece of work…just like me."

"I don't think I can take that as a compliment."

As the archeologists looked back to their work she placed a finger over her mouth at him. Slowly they inched their way into the entrance until they were completely shrouded in darkness. After a few moments of waiting Mrs. Agreste pulled a light flash out and guided him deeper into the mysterious tomb.

* * *

"Wow," she gasped as they came upon murals painted in bright colours, "they must have brought money to use down below to buy the right ingredients for paint. Outstanding workmanship."

He had never seen such work up close. It was far different than looking at things through glass in the museum. Here he could feel the cold of the stone and the damp of the air. "I can see why you wanted to take photos in here."

"The lighting's terrible, but he won't care."

"…Wait, did you say _he_?"

She froze and slowly turned back to him, grinning sheepishly. "…Oops."

"I can't believe we're risking our lives for some pompous private client."

"It's not for a client," she held the camera in front of her as though suddenly shy, "it's…for my son."

"You have a son? Gabriel Agreste has a _son_?!"

"Shh," she put her finger to her mouth again as they stopped in front of the mural of a young woman in a lovely white gown by the Nile, "keep your voice down. I tried to tell you to keep watch outside, didn't I?"

They continued deeper into the tomb, past ropes meant to block them off. "His name is Adrien," she kept their conversation quiet as they came to a large open chamber, "and he's the most beautiful boy you could ever meet. He's sweet and open like his father, and he's smart and gorgeous and so positive…"

"…And this is your way of proving yourself to him?"

"I keep promising to bring him home photos he can put up in his room, but I always get too busy. I made sure that this trip was going to be the one. My guide is ready to print, but if I can just put one or two photos of this inside it before it ships, it'll be perfect. I even have a test one packed away for…whoa."

Five tombs sat before them, and above it was the mural of two young people. One was a woman in a red and black spotted robe, and the other was a man in a black skirt. They were holding hands and seemingly blessing the graves beneath their stony gaze.

"I wonder who they are," Mrs. Agreste walked towards it, "perhaps they're ancient Egyptian gods yet to be discovered!"

 _She looks like she's dressed as a ladybug, and the other has cat ears…ancient Egyptian cosplayers?_

"This is perfect, absolutely perfect," she held her camera up, placing the flash light on the middle grave, "Adrien is going to love this."

The ground shook beneath them. "Uh, Mrs. Agreste, what was that?"

"Mild earthquake," she took another photo, "I hope…I also hope I'm not wrecking these murals. I have the flash off, but still, I'd hate to disturb this place-!"

The tomb was shaking now. "It sounds disturbed," he yelped as rocks began tumbling from the ceiling, "we need to get out of here!"

She nodded and began back to him, leaving the flash light. Another shake nearly sent them stumbling over, and she dropped the camera behind her. "Wait, Adrien's photos!"

"Mrs. Agreste, leave it," he desperately called to her as she ran back, "it's not worth it!"

"It's worth it for Adrien!"

"Stop," the archeologists were running towards them now with flash lights and torches, "we must leave!"

She grabbed the camera and ran back to him.

 _Crash!_

The ground crumbled to pieces underneath her feet. He ran over to the edge of the solid ground and reached out for her hand. She stretched out and…

Air. All she got was air.

"NOO!"

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHH_ ," he heard her scream as she fell into the darkness of the mountain until it was a distant echo.

She and the camera were gone.

He couldn't save her.

 **A mother willing to do anything for her son, even if it costs her life. That's the kind of woman I want Mrs. Agreste to be. I know this isn't at all how it's going to go in the cartoon, but I wanted to give her death a meaning. I wanted you readers to see her in this story as someone to look up to, someone willing to brave any danger to keep a promise to her son.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	23. Truth Spins You Round and Round

**~PRESENT DAY~**

Graham really had no words as Sensor finished his story. He had figured that there was a connection between him and Mrs. Agreste, but…nothing had prepared him for the hard truth. He remained silent as Sensor took a few deep breaths to steady himself. The merry-go-round had stopped spinning by then, but no one said anything about it.

"…Nobody blamed me. Not there. No one but me. I stayed with the acrobatic company, and within a week we were here in Paris for another charity case. That was when I met Gabriel Agreste…and had to tell him what I had seen and done…or rather, not done."

"I'm assuming he didn't take it well."

"How about trying to banish me from the entirety of London? Not that I blamed him. I handed him back her luggage and Tibetan guide and left with the company. I…I quit soon after. There were too many bad memories being with them."

 _The acrobatic team explains his skills maneuvering around the rooftops of the city…but his powers…_

"You have psychic abilities."

"I have a friend back home that studied ancient curses. She thinks that…that the price of Mrs. Agreste's loyalty to her son's desire for a part of her work was payment for these powers."

"…What?"

"Look, I don't know," he groaned and slid down, sitting next to him, "I went into that tomb without powers, and I came out with a splitting headache and her scream vibrating in my ears. The next morning, boom! I accidentally make my friend deaf for a few moments."

"So why did you come back here, months after the incident?"

"…I had to know why. Why I have these powers, and why that Egyptian tomb had some form of connection to them. I wanted closure. I told my parents I was coming here for a solo performance and brought this old acrobatic costume as evidence. I could still remember those spots and cat ears, just like Ladybug and Chat Noir's."

 _Those travellers must have worshipped the old heroes as gods and painted that mural in their honour, hoping they would protect their spirits into the afterlife._

"When I got here I had hoped to see if Mrs. Agreste had left anything in her single Tibetan guide, any sort of hint or guess as to what was inside that tomb. Unfortunately, as soon as Mr. Agreste saw me…well, you can imagine how he reacted. So I decided to done the outfit, become a happy-go-lucky thief and steal the book."

Graham sighed. "You couldn't have just done research on the tomb yourself?"

"There's nothing about it anywhere! The tomb fell in on itself soon after Mrs. Agreste vanished. That hole…it went for miles down into the depths of the earth. I needed the book, but I had to practice using my powers to steal first."

"Okay...but the broken glass? And fighting alongside the akuma?"

"It was an accident that I had to play as on purpose! I put the jewels back, okay? And I needed you to think I was a villain so...so we wouldn't have this sort of talk."

Graham glanced at his hoodie. Arguss peeked out and gave him an earnest nod. "…Alright, so you're not a thief. You just need the book?"

"I don't even know if I care anymore. It's been so long, and I don't want to become obsessed, you know?"

 _Yeah, I know._

"I can't even imagine how Adrien Agreste feels," Sensor gazed into the sky, "I wonder how much he knows about the truth."

* * *

He had come to the merry-go-round to relax and work his thoughts out. He didn't know why it was going, but he didn't care. Now, as he rested against the center pole, watching the sky, he felt as though the whole world was spinning even as the ride went still.

 _…Dad lied to me…mom…_

Adrien had overhead everything. Graham and Sensor had been talking on the other side of the ride without knowing he was there, eavesdropping as his heart sank lower and lower into the pit of his stomach.

His father had told him that his mom had died in Tibet from a landslide. There had been no such mention of a tomb exhibition going terribly wrong as it had, nor had he ever mentioned the young acrobat that had seen everything.

 _It was all a lie._

Quietly he got up from the merry-go-round and ran off, making sure the others didn't notice him leaving. He ran out of the park and past Marinette's family bakery, stopping in the middle of the bridge in front of it. He looked over the edge at the waters, studying his reflection.

"…Too much," he spoke under his breath, "this is too much!" He grabbed the first thing in his pocket and readied to chuck it into the water in anger. "Why is this happening…?"

He caught his hand short of letting the item go to examine it. It was the charm Marinette had given him, back when they were to compete together in the video game challenge. Before she had given her place to Max, and he had let her work together with him.

 _That's the kind Marinette I know…I'm so confused about everything now…what do I do, mom? Why can't you be here to help me?_

He sighed and let his arm drop. "What can I do…?"

Something dark fluttered into the charm. "…?!"

 _No, that's an akum-_

 _PING!_

There was a spark at the back of his mind, and suddenly everything went blank. Everything but his strong emotions, feelings of fear, sadness and anger.

" _Greetings, Monsieur Loyal_ ," a deep voice spoke into his mind, " _I am HawkMoth, and I am here to give you the chance to let your emotions go_."

Adrien couldn't fight it…he didn't want to fight it. "What can I do?"

" _Show those who weren't there for you the bad luck you've been cursed with. Share with them your pain, and create a showcase of amusement to lighten your spirits! Bring me the miraculous of those Parisian heroes and become the master of their destinies_!"

He was covered in darkness as he let himself give a sly smirk. "Of course, HawkMoth – let the greatest show in Paris begin!"

 **And so it begins once again, a hero turned to the dark side because of anger and sadness, confusion and fear. Now that he knows the truth, it's only a matter of time before he tries to find those who caused his pain, and you all know what that means. Ladybug is going to have to come face to face with her true love - and fight him to save Paris!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	24. The Circus Has Come to Town!

"What do you mean you can get the book for me?"

Graham slipped his hoodie back on and shrugged as he and Sensor walked out of the park. "I have my ways. Will you trust me to do this, and once you look through the book you'll give it back and give up this life of crime?"

"Definitely," he sighed, "I'm so done with all this."

"Sensor!"

They looked over at the bridge to find Adrien…only, he wasn't dressed in anything Graham had ever seen Adrien model before. He wore a red top hat with a small charm wrapped around it, a purple bow tie, a long yellow and black coat, green pants and pink boots. His face was painted white with a star on one cheek and a crescent moon on the other.

"…Is that Adrien Agreste, Gabriel Agreste's son?" Sensor had to rub his eyes. "…Geez, Mrs. Agreste was right when she said her husband was daring with his designs. Gross."

"I am not Adrien," he held out a black whip, "I am Monsieur Loyal, the greatest ringmaster on Earth!"

"More like the greatest fashion disaster on Earth," Arguss whispered into Graham's ear, "and I know HawkMoth is behind it!"

 _Which creates a problem. Mr. Kubdel already suspects that Adrien might be Chat Noir, and is Chat Noir doesn't show up to fight with Ladybug, he'll have all the evidence he needs!_

"…Darn it!"

"Whoa," Sensor took a step to the side, "what are you yelling about, dude?"

"I sent Chat Noir off on another mission," he spoke so Hawkmoth could hear through Monsieur Loyal, "I didn't think we'd need him so soon!"

"You can't be serious."

Monsieur Loyal said nothing, but Graham knew the dangers of a miraculous holder being akumatized for too long.

 _Plagg obviously isn't around. We need to find him before HawkMoth can, and we need to get Ladybug out here!_

"Arguss, go and find Plagg. When the time is right, slip away without anyone seeing you, got it?"

She nodded. As Monsieur Loyal stepped towards them he grabbed Sensor's wrist. "Run!"

"What? Fight him!"

"Not without Ladybug!"

They ran past the bakery and the school. "You can't run and you can't hide," Monsieur Loyal's voice echoed down the road, "I will find you all!"

He took his top hat off and held it out, and from inside it shot out multiple throwing knives. They flew over Sensor's head. "Where did those come from?!"

"He's a ringmaster, ruler of the circus. He's bound to have all the tries in that hat of his." Graham spotted a sign above his head, and Arguss flew up behind it before phasing through the building.

 _I hope Plagg is safe, wherever he is…probably eating camembert._

* * *

"Yummy," Plagg sat in Adrien's bedroom on his couch, enjoying his cheese, "this is the life, right, Adrien…oh…right…"

Arguss flew through the bedroom window. "There you are, Plagg!"

"Oh, hey, Arguss," Plagg pointed to a bowl of grapes, "want some fruit?"

"Of course I do," she dropped down and ate three grapes before continuing, "but we have problems no amount of grapes or camembert can solve."

"Please," he rolled his eyes, "camembert can solve anything."

"Adrien's been akumatized, Plagg!"

He had never dropped cheese so fast before. "What?! Where is he?! We gotta find him!"

"You can't do anything. Let Ladybug and Povas deal with him. In the meantime, we need to stay out of the way."

"I won't leave him!" He flew through the window.

"Plagg, wait up," Arguss had to flap her tiny wings hard to keep up, "at least stay in the shadows! Plagg!"

* * *

"…You've done all you can, Marinette. Why don't we go home now?"

She didn't know how long she had been standing on Chloe's bedroom balcony, looking out over Paris. Tikki sat on her shoulder as he sighed. "I was hoping she could wake up so I would have the chance to apologize."

"For what? She's always being mean to you."

"A hero is always willing to apologize for their mistakes, even if who they're apologizing to doesn't want it or deserve it...?"

She saw Graham run out from one of the side road, and beside him was Sensor. "What's going on down there?"

"Marinette, look!" Tikki pointed to the sidewalk where Alya, Rose and Juleka were walking. "Something's wrong here!"

* * *

"Okay," Sensor and Graham stopped in front of Chloe's hotel, "so where's Ladybug?"

"Uh," he glanced up to see Marinette waving at him, "she'll be here soon. Give it another minute or so."

Monsieur Loyal walked out into the open, and Graham heard Alya gasp. "Whoa, is that Adrien?" She took her phone out. "What's happening with his…everything?"

"Well look at this," Monsieur Loyal held his top hat out, "so you finally show your faces."

"Adrien," Rose called out to him as Arguss and Plagg flew back into the pocket of Graham's hoodie, "what are you doing?"

"Why, I'm giving you all the perfect show – and showing you how much pain you've put Chloe and I through with your cruelty and ignorance!"

From his hat shot three orbs of light, which landed at the girl's feet as they ran away from the hotel. In a flash the three of them were wearing acrobatic outfits, covered in sparkles and swirling patterns. Their hair was done up in buns and their gazes were expressionless as they cartwheeled around.

"Uh," Sensor watched them move, "what's he doing?"

"What do you think? The guy blames everyone, including you, for what happened to Chloe Bourgeois and his mother."

Sensor's eyes widened. "You don't mean…he's trying to…?"

"That's exactly what I mean…unless you're thinking something else, in which case, no. But for the sake of time, I'm going to say you're thinking the same thing I am." Graham turned Monsieur Loyal's way, taking his hoodie off and tossing it aside. Plagg flew over and roamed around in the hood as Arguss hid behind his shoulder, waiting for the right moment.

"He's turning Paris into his own circus."

 **The ultimate Parisian circus, only it's been controlled by an evil Adrien! Acrobats everywhere! Sparkles everywhere! AND NO CAMEMBERT! How can our heroes ever come out on top without Chat Noir's help?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	25. Flipping Into Action

"Arguss," Graham touched the peacock brooch on his belt, "ALL EYES ON ME!"

As he transformed into Povas Alya in her red acrobatic outfit cartwheeled past. "This isn't what you want, Adrien! I will call on Chat Noir to help stop you if you don't stop this yourself!"

" _Forget Chat Noir_ ," HawkMoth spoke into Monsieur Loyal's mind, " _collect his miraculous, quickly! He wasn't there to help you, no one was! You owe none of them anything but punishment_!"

"Soon all of Paris shall be under my control," he lashed his whip against the ground, "and then you'll all be emotionless puppets, just as you acted towards me and Chloe!"

* * *

"Are you sure you can face Adrien like this, Marinette?" Tikki could see the fear in her partner's eyes. "Maybe we should let Povas and Chat Noir take care of this."

"You heard Povas. Chat Noir isn't here, probably off on another mission. He needs my help," she glanced back into Chloe's room where she continued to sleep, "and once we save him, I can rightfully apologize. Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

Ladybug jumped down and barely dodged out of Juleka's way as she flipped over her, her dark purple suit shimmering in the sunlight. "Wow, she needs to move those bangs out of her face more often."

"Sensor!"

She turned as Monsieur Loyal pointed as the thief. "I heard everything! I know the truth! If it hadn't been for you, this would have never happened!"

"You don't think I know that?" Sensor clenched his fists. "I tried to save her, and if you truly heard everything you should know that!"

Monsieur Loyal shot an orb of light at him, but Povas deflected it with his feather shield. Sensor stepped back, and Monsieur Loyal took the chance to jump into the air and shoot another orb. This time it hit its target.

"Sensor," Povas asked as the light faded, "Are you…oh, no."

His mask was gone, revealing his young face, and his suit's pattern had swirled out. He looked at Povas like a stranger before flipping back and out of the way. "Hey, wait!"

"First I'll deal with my so called friends," Monsieur Loyal used his whip to fly up onto the rooftops, "and then I'll deal with you, Ladybug and Povas!" He vanished over the building, leaving his acrobat puppets wheeling about with no sense of direction.

"Povas," Ladybug ran over to his side, "what happened? What was Adrien talking about when he said none of this would have happened?"

He glanced Sensor's way. "…It's personal. Let's not worry about it now. We need to figure out where Monsieur Loyal's akuma is and cleanse it before we end up like them." He pointed to a flipping Rose to make his point more serious. "Any ideas?"

"I think so. You remember that charm wrapped around his top hat?"

"Yeah, the one that colour coordinates with his…unusual outfit."

"Marinette-er, I gave it to him a while back…which means that he held onto it all this time," she sighed and began to sway, lost in her dreamy thoughts, "and he carries it around with him. I didn't think he cared so much about it."

"Save the daydreaming for later," he snapped her out of it, "after we save him."

They ran farther away from the hotel. "…What about Queen Bee?" She wasn't pleased to mention it, but she knew that the help would be nice. "Do you think she'll show up?"

Povas didn't look too sure. "That's a choice she'll have to make herself."

 _I hope she makes the right one_ , Ladybug thought as they took to the roofs, _or we may have our hands full. Oh, Chat Noir, where are you?_

* * *

"That was close," Plagg slipped out of Graham's fallen hoodie to see the students as acrobats flipping about, "I need to follow them from afar and wait until Adrien's back to normal. Oh, I knew I should have never left his side!"

He flew off after them, hoping to catch up before anyone could see.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Monsieur Loyal. All Ladybug had to do was follow the screaming. "Down there, Povas! By the museum!"

They leapt down from the bridge to find acrobats everywhere, pedestrians under the akuma's control now flipping and hopping all over the place. Standing atop the pyramid before them on a thin balancing platform was Monsieur Loyal, whipping the air enthusiastically.

"Sorry we forgot our tickets," Ladybug yelled to get his attention as they ran towards the pyramid, "but I'm afraid it's time we shut this show down!"

"Not so fast, Ladybug," Monsieur Loyal took his top hat off and gave her a bow as they stopped by the bottom of the pyramid, "first you have to complete your own act!"

As she whipped her yo-yo out towards him an orb of light shot from his hat. It entangled the yo-yo, and suddenly she found herself being dragged around the museum grounds by a large lion at the end of the string. "Whoa, easy boy, slow down! Where's your trainer?!"

Povas grabbed three of his feathers and chucked them at Monsieur Loyal, who shot out three throwing knives from his hat to meet them. They collided in the air and the knives knocked them aside, heading straight for Povas. He rolled back out of their way, and they embedded themselves into the cement.

"Nice throwing arm," Monsieur Loyal sneered as he slid down the pyramid to the ground, "Perhaps I should make you one of my starring acts."

Povas tried to stop closer to him but he only sneered. "Acrobats, form!"

A dozen acrobats created a human wall between them. "You can't seriously expect this to keep me out."

"No, but it can distract you!"

Throwing knives slipped between the openings in the wall and flew right at his head. "Break a leg out there, Povas!"

Meanwhile, Ladybug desperately trying to slow the lion down, but it was strong. "If you're going to show up and brag some more about your power, Queen Bee," she snapped, "there's no better time than right now!"

 **Lions, acrobats, and all the knives a psycho could ever want! It's a strange world inside Paris today, and if Queen Bee doesn't show up we may have seen the last of Chat Noir forever! I wonder what she's up to...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	26. Not the Butterflies, NOT THE BUTTERFLIES

"…Where…where am I?"

Povas had done it. He'd actually taken her away, and it seemed that no one was going to be able to find her. Not wherever she was. She felt as though she was still in the photograph of the akuma that had trapped her and Adrien together…and eventually a crocodile, but that was beside the point. "This place never ends…"

It was a never-ending whiteness, a blank slate with no sound or objects beside her. No matter how far she walked she found no end. "Povas? Where have you put me?!"

"You need to prepare yourself, Adrien!"

It was her voice, only a higher pitch. She saw a younger her ahead, and as she approached she found her younger self talking to a just as young Adrien. "Uh, what's happening?"

They didn't notice her. She wore a bright pink blouse and white shorts, hair in two pigtails, and Adrien was in a blue tee and pants. She could remember that they had been in the park, but now there was only blankness.

 _This is a memory of mine…but why?_

"School is going to be a whole new world for us to conquer," she explained as she brushed her hair behind her back, "I mean, I've pretty much already conquered it, but you'll totally be my king."

"Is that really how school works, Chloe?" Adrien rubbed his head. "I don't know anything about going to public school."

"I'll show you all the ropes," she promised, "it'll be easy."

"How will I make friends?"

"Easy. Find people willing to listen to you at all times."

"…Are you sure?"

"Adrien, Adrien, Adrien," she pat his shoulder, "there are two type of people in the world: those who are successful, and those who work for the successful. We're the higher bracket and we always will be, and that gives us power. Got it?"

"I guess…"

"Daddy says that we're the special ones, and that makes us the best."

 _What else could it mean_ , Chloe thought as the memory faded, _and we were the best…I'm one of the best…if I'm not the one on top, then I'm….I'm…_

She heard crying behind her, and when she turned she found Rose sitting on the ground, her hands over her face as she sobbed. "Rose? How did you get here?" She stepped over to her and sighed. "Stop crying, Rose. I'm right here! Hello…?"

There was a ripped up letter by her knees. "Hey, isn't that…the letter I ripped up…!"

The ground was going dark, and in seconds she and Rose were in a large empty room with a window. "Hold on, what now?"

"You're always the best."

"Rose?" She backed away as Rose stood up, a dark purple cloud covering her until she was akumatized again, back into Princess Fragrance. "Ah, not again!"

"Only the powerful deserve the powerful," one by one other akumas appeared from the shadows, each one caused by something she had done, "and no one deserves him better than you, Chloe."

"Him? Who are you talking about?"

They were trying to surround her, just like in her nightmare. "Power for power, power for power, power for power."

"No way, not again," she ran off through a dark exit from the room and down a long, long hall, "I won't get caught by you again!"

The hall ended in another room, this one smaller and with only one person inside. She halted and gawked when the figure turned to her, a man made entirely of a dark purple shadow. "…Y-You can't possibly be…H-HawkMoth?!" She didn't know what he could look like, but she could have never imagined him to be so creepy.

"Chloe Bourgeois," he greeted her like a gentleman with a deep and welcoming voice, "my ally and friend. How nice to meet you face to face."

"Ally?! I'm not your ally, I'm a superhero!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're evil!"

"But without you I could have never made so many akumas. It's because of your cruelty and malice that I was able to fight Ladybug and Chat Noir so many times. I do thank you for that, and I hope we get to work together from further on."

The entrance disappeared behind her, and HawkMoth grew until he was a giant, where she was standing in his palm in eternal darkness around his purple attire. "I look forward to your… _our_ many akuma victims."

Now a giant Ladybug and Chat Noir were on either side of her. "How did we not see it before," they spoke in unison, glaring down at her in HawkMoth's palm, "you were working together this whole time."

"I swear, I never meant any of this!"

"And what of Mireille?"

"I-I needed to find you guys and-"

"You needed to be the hero, and so you placed her and others in danger!"

Their voices shook the area around them. "Please stop," Chloe could hardly stand, "I can fix this!"

They all vanished. She was standing in the darkness, a spotlight over her. She slowly gazed down at her hands, and she nearly screamed.

Dark butterflies were pouring forth from them.

"Stop it," she tried shooing them away but only more flew out, "I'm not evil, I'm not!"

"No Kwami is safe with you." Povas was standing in front of her, holding his feathers out. "No one is safe with you."

"Please," she felt like crying as the butterflies circled around her, "I can change. I know I've been horrible, I get it."

"You've known all this time."

"Y-Yes."

"…Then fix it." His golden-blue feathers flew from his hands and spun around her like a tornado, faster and faster.

"I will, I will," she fell to the ground, butterflies and feathers covering her vision, "please, just let me have one more chance!"

* * *

"Let me go!"

"Chloe," Mayor Bourgeois jumped from his chair at the end of her bed, "thank goodness you're awake!"

She looked around her bedroom. "…Daddy? Where…what happened?"

"You fainted, but luckily Povas and Ladybug brought you in! It's too dangerous to go outside yet, though, so stay here."

"Why? What's happening?"

Her father gave her a sad look. "It's Adrien. He's trying to take over Paris – he's been akumatized because of what happened to you!"

 **Guilt shows itself in many different ways, and sometimes it takes a real shove to get someone to see the error of their ways. It looks like Chloe's guilt is finally getting the best of her, and if she doesn't do something quick, there's no telling how far Monsieur Loyal-er, Adrien will get with his and HawkMoth's plan...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	27. Climbing to New Heights, Bourgeois?

_Adrien's been akumatized…because of me…_

"Stay here and rest, Chloe, while Ladybug and Povas handle this," Mayor Bourgeois gave her a hug, a kiss on the cheek and left the room, "you'll be safe in the hotel."

He closed the door behind him, leaving her in silence. She was still wearing her clothes, so she got out of bed and wearily made her way to the balcony window. Once outside she could hear steps below. Looking over the edge she gasped. "Rose? Juleka? Alya? Random guy I've never seen before?!"

They were flipping and twirling around in acrobat suits, their hair done up and their attires covered in sparkles. "Stop it, you guys," she called to them to no avail, "you look absolutely ridiculous! Snap out of it!"

They didn't listen to her. Others were moving around them in confusion and fear. "…Adrien did this…its part of his power…," she went back inside, "what can I do? Daddy's right, it is dangerous out there."

 _Not for a superhero like myself…but I'm not a hero anymore…but I can be, I can fix this…it was only a dream, a bad dream, a nightmare…but it's true, I have been mean, always putting myself first, above the others…because then I would be the best…but now I need to do what's best for them…for Adrien!_

She walked over and placed her hand on the bedroom door handle before her gaze fell to the bedside table. The hair comb hadn't been touched since she had been brought in, sitting under the sunlight and empty of its Kwami.

"…We need each other, even if I don't deserve it." She dashed over, grabbed the comb and ran out of the room, not bothering to put her hair up. She reached the elevator but stopped herself from pressing the buttons. "I won't be able to go down, daddy will stop me! I need another way down…the fire exit!"

She ran back over to the hall window and opened it. "Ew, ew," she grabbed the ladder on the side of the building, "note to self: remind daddy to have this cleaned."

She climbed down and touched the ground. Sneaking around the front of the hotel she soon found herself cut off by the dancing Rose. "Out of the way, I'm trying to save you guys!"

Rose cartwheeled around her before flipping back beside Alya, and together they danced off. Chloe could only shake her head before running off. "I need to somehow find Huneyy and transform before Adrien really does take everything over!"

 _Even though I have no idea how to find her…I need to get higher…as high as the Eiffel Tower!_

* * *

"Oh, boy," she gulped, "why did I ever think this was going to be a good idea?"

She took to the stairs as the lift was deemed still in need of repairs by signs, and she began to run up as acrobats and circus animals ran around below. "Curse those slow repairmen!"

It felt like hours, but she finally made it to the second floor, but it still wasn't high enough. "Darn…it," she had to catch her breath as she looked over the bridge, "still not…close…enough…"

She had no choice. She took to climbing. One bar after another she gripped and stepped up until the wind rushed at her back. "Huneyy," she called out as she kept climbing, her arms aching, "Huneyy, where are you?"

It felt as though she was working on adrenaline alone. Before she knew it she was near the very top of the tower, overlooking the entire city. "…What have I done," her senses finally came to her as she clung to the tip, "I'm losing my mind!"

Her voice carried across the city. She could see the chase occurring by the museum. "Adrien, stop this right now," she tried to call to him, even though she knew no one would hear her tiny voice, "please stop, I'm okay!"

Then there was nothing but a buzzing sound. She slowly turned to find Huneyy, floating by the edge of the tower edge. "…Huneyy, you're here!"

The Kwami didn't say anything, only staring at her. "Please let me become Queen Bee again. I need to save Adrien?"

"….So you can be the hero once more?"

 _Yes. I can be the hero and save the day! I can…but…no, I need to save Adrien! I need to help them somehow, in any way I can, and I can't do anything without my powers! I'm nothing without…_

"Please help me, Huneyy."

Huneyy fluttered back, away from the tower. "I…I can't, Chloe. I don't think you're ready."

"And I may never be ready, I know that, but…but they need my help! They _need_ Queen Bee, and I promise that once I'm done, you can leave, and…and I'll never think about you again. You can find the real hero."

Huneyy's black eyes widened. "…Are you sure?"

She fell to her knees, from exhaustion and grief. "I can't take it anymore, Huneyy. I keep having nightmares and people are leaving me. I know I'm mean, and I always want to be mean, because then I'm in control of the situation…at least, I thought being mean would put me in control. I've always been wrong, though, haven't I?"

"Mostly."

"Please, Huneyy," she gazed up at the Kwami with tears in her eyes, "I did this to Adrien. I need to fix it…and then you never have to see me ever again."

"…The comb."

Chloe held it out, and Huneyy flew down to it. For a moment she felt that the Kwami would grab it and run.

 _Who could blame her?_

"…Chloe."

She looked into Huneyy's smile. "H-Huneyy?"

"Come on," she fluttered her wings brighter than ever, "it's time for Queen Bee to rule the fight!"

Chloe smiled and wiped the wet of her eyes away. Standing up she fixed her hair into a ponytail and placed the comb in. "You won't regret this, Huneyy."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Chloe Bourgeois, hero extraordinaire!"

"…"

"…Oh, don't give me that sassy look. Only I make the sassy looks. Now, Huneyy – STRIPE IT UP!"

 **Character Development, at last! Chloe climbed the EIFFEL TOWER to save her friend, and because of this it's time for Queen Bee to return and help save the day before Adrien and Chat Noir are lost to HawkMoth forever! FRIENDSHIP FOREVER! Now I can feel good liking Chloe, because she's about to rule the fight!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	28. THE QUEEN IS BACK, BABY, BOO-YA!

"Ha- _ha_ ," Ladybug dusted her hands off as she stepped away from the lion, currently reeling from banging its head into a light post, "that'll teach you to try biting my spots off."

She ran back to join Povas, who was dealing with an army of acrobats on his feathered tail. He flipped over one and bonked two together, but more still came. Monsieur Loyal rode on the back of a large white lion, whipping the air. "You'll never reach me in time to save the city, just as you didn't bother to make it in time to save the ones who mattered most!"

"Geez," she grimaced as she and Povas stood back to back, "he's starting to sound as arrogant as Chloe. Why did you have to send Chat Noir away today of all days?"

"I had a lead on HawkMoth I wanted him to follow. How was I supposed to know all this was going to happen?"

"You have more experience than us."

"Experience and psychic powers are not one and the same, petite pecan."

The acrobats surrounded them. "Since you were so rude as to enjoy my show with paying for your tickets," Monsieur Loyal whipped the ground, "I'll be taking your miraculous as payment!"

The acrobats had ribbons in their hands, flowing from their gloves. "It reminds me of the power your akuma had, Marinette," Povas whispered into her ear as the acrobats flipped around them, "which means we should move before they-!"

The acrobats moved so quickly and all at once, confusing them until it was too late. They were wrapped together like a gift, and though they struggled the ribbons wouldn't break. "…never mind."

"Since you can't seem to reach them at the moment," Monsieur Loyal led the lion towards them, its fangs bared, "why don't you let me grab them instead?"

" _Finally_ ," HawkMoth cackled, " _grab them and take away their powers_!"

Monsieur Loyal reached out for Ladybug's ear. "Ladies first."

"Don't mind if I do!"

Before anyone could register where the loud voice had come from, three darts hit the ground by the lion's feet, scaring it back away from the heroes. Queen Bee flew down, her dart shooting honey comb in her hand. "The top lady is back in town."

Ladybug and Povas smiled. "Queen Bee!"

"You called?" She fired a dart straight down, slicing through the ribbons and freeing them. "Glad to know I'm back in the hive mind." She glanced at Povas before moving closer beside Ladybug. "Yeah, so, I had this terrible headache last time we met, and I said some things that were _so_ last season."

"Same," Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo, "so we're good?"

"We're better than good. We're miraculous!"

"Forget the ribbons," Monsieur Loyal held his whip in the air, "let's get straight to the final act!" He began charging at them, his lion roaring. Povas and the girls ran out of its way as it aimed for Queen Bee.

"You want some of this?" Her honey comb released its sticky whip, and she wrapped it around the end of his. "The come and get some!" She yanked him off the lion and slammed him down at her feet. "The lion was becoming a third wheel."

The lion glared her way, then turned to Ladybug. She stood tall and let out a ghastly roar, shocking it. Povas jumped onto its back and pulled its mane back. "Where did he even get this thing?"

"Magic, Povas," Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air, "LUCKY CHARM!"

Monsieur Loyal flipped away from Queen Bee as Ladybug caught a red and black spotted piece of gum. "…What?"

"No," Monsieur Loyal spun around to face her, "acrobats, stop her!"

The acrobat zombies began moving towards her, but Queen Bee flew over and grabbed her, lifting her out of their reach. "I'll handle them, just finish this!"

"Are you sure?"

"This isn't about the spotlight," she tossed her over beside Monsieur Loyal, out of the acrobat's circle, "it's about saving Paris before my hair gets too frizzy."

"Queen Bee," Povas called to her as the lion tried shaking him off, "use your special ability!"

"I-I have one? Besides flying?"

"The whip! The honey! You'll know what to do! Man, this is harder than riding a bull!"

Despite how scary he had been before, she could feel a deep trust about him. She held the whip close as the acrobats closed in. "…Honey…whip…whip the honey…sticky!" She held it above her head. "MIND YOUR OWN BEESWAX!"

She spun around on her toes, and as her whip glowed gold it spat out wads of honey that hit the acrobats and glued them in place. She stopped and surveyed the damage. "…Yes," she jumped for joy, wings beating fast, "I've got my own magic move! And I looked _fabulous_ while doing it!"

Povas had just finished taming the lion by hypnotizing it with the sunlight reflecting off his feathers. "A bit lengthy of a name, isn't it? 'Mind your own beeswax' doesn't roll off the tongue."

She whipped her ponytail back as her hair comb started to beep. "I love the sound of my own voice…Hm? What's that sound?"

"You'll transform back into your civilian form in a few minutes, so let's hope Ladybug finished this fight up fast."

"Not that it matters," she crossed her arms, "you already know who I am."

"I-"

"You set all this up, didn't you?"

"You knew?"

"I'm not as stupid as I appear. I get it, you took Huneyy away and got mad to test me…you'd make a good actor," she gave him a friendly wink, "especially with such a handsome face."

"Same to you…not about the handsome part," he averted his gaze, "I meant the acting part."

"Oh?" She leaned closer. "So I'm not pretty enough to be an actress?"

"…I wonder what's taking Ladybug so long over there…"

"You're avoiding the question."

"Obviously."

"Are you blushing?"

"No, I'm sweating because it's hot out."

"…"

"…"

"…You're so obvious."

"And you're fifteen, so grow up and quit acting like every boy's falling head over heels for you."

She smirked. "Mm-hm."

 **I know it sounds lame, but "mind your own beeswax" was all I could think of at the moment, and I wanted it to be a pun...even though honey and beeswax are two different things...well, whatever, magic is magic! And as this fight's climax continues, how will Ladybug manage to stop Monsieur Loyal and save Adrien/Chat Noir...with a piece of spotted gum? And will it even have a flavor? Will it be...MAGICALLY DELICIOUS?!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	29. Ending With a Sticky Situation

Ladybug faced off against Monsieur Loyal, her earrings beeping in her ears. She held the piece of gum close as he chuckled, whipping the ground for emphasis. "I know how this works. You throw you spotted item and everything goes away. Well it isn't going to work this time. No amount of gum is going to save you."

Ladybug looked from her gum to his top hat, then to her yo-yo and his whip. She stuck it in her mouth and began chewing harder than she ever had before. Surprisingly it had the flavour of chocolate chip cookies.

 _Okay, Marinette, just like Queen Bee did it…wow, can't believe I just thought that?_

"Say farewell to your miraculous, Ladybug," he took his top hat off, "and to the cold, heartless Paris you once knew!"

She waited until he was holding it towards her and the inside started to glow. Once it was almost too bright to look at she took her gum out and chucked it into the hat. When he tried to shoot out a light orb the gum blew out, bigger and bigger. He dropped the hat as it shot up, but was pulled back down to the ground by the gum stuck to it. "No!"

He glared at her and tried to wrap her with his whip, but she parried with her yo-yo, tying them together. Before he could recognize the familiar scenario she yanked him forward, then wrapped his wrap around his hands. He got to his knees and looked at her as Queen Bee and Povas came up behind her.

"Now we can finish this fight," she walked around him and grabbed the charm off his top hat, "…"

 _This is my charm…how can I destroy it?_

"Hey," Queen Bee snapped her fingers, "you gonna destroy the akuma, or are we gonna be playing icebreakers with each other's secret identities?"

"Right," she dropped it and painfully stepped on it, allowing the dark purple butterfly to float out, "no more evildoing for you, little akuma." She caught it with her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!"

After she released it and bid it farewell she tore the gum off the top hat and threw it up in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Thousands of ladybugs flew over Paris, returning every acrobat to normal. Monsieur Loyal vanished within the ladybugs, and Adrien looked around in confusion. "Huh? What happened to me?"

"Here," Ladybug handed back her original charm, "I believe this belongs to you. It's very pretty."

"Thank you," he stood and took it back, smiling, "it's from a very special girl in my life…uh, Ladybug, you're cheeks are going red. Are you feeling okay?"

"Y-Y-Y-YEAH!"

His eyes widened. "…Okay, then."

"Too bad Chat Noir was out finding leads on HawkMoth," Queen Bee moaned, "we had one right here."

"R-Right," Adrien ran off, "I have to go! I'm needed elsewhere!"

"Where?"

"Back at the Bourgeois hotel!"

"Oh," Queen Bee gawked, "I'm about to transform back, too! I can't let you guys see me without my makeup on!" She ran off, forgetting she had wings. Ladybug turned to Povas, who shrugged.

"So…now what?"

"Now," he wrapped her in his feathers as she flashed back into Marinette, "my petite pecan goes and sees how Chloe Bourgeois is doing."

She nodded and made it a few feet before he had vanished. Moving away from the museum she found Queen Bee staring at Chat Noir. "Oh?"

"And just where have you been?" She tapped her foot against the ground as Chat Noir rubbed his head. "Did you manage to find anything regarding HawkMoth?"

"Well…I learned that he not only singles out victims who are feeling anger, but also sadness, distress and disgust."

"…No duh!" She glanced back at Marinette, smiling. "I'm going to have to whip these boys into shape, now aren't I?"

Marinette laughed as she flew off. "Stay pretty, honey!"

 _Alright, I'll admit: she's pretty cool._

"So what happened," Chat Noir stepped over to her, "anything I need to do?"

"No, I think everything's fine now. I mean, I was turned into some sort of acrobat," she pretended to have a sore back, "ow, ow…I'm not used to so much flipping. Hope I don't feel this for too many mornings."

Chat noir gave her a satisfied nod before running back and up onto the rooftops of the buildings. Tikki slipped out of her bag. "He may not have found any useful information, but at least we know he's okay."

"Yeah. It'd be a lot harder without Chat by my side. Now let's get back to the hotel and see how Chloe and Adrien are doing."

* * *

"Thief!"

Sensor looked over to see three young girls staring at him, one of them watching through the camera of her phone. "…What's going on here? I thought…wasn't there some kind of kid in a top hat running around a minute ago?"

"Video gold," the one with the phone awed, "a real criminal here, standing before us! My followers are going to freak. Hey, could I get an interview? And then you could _not_ kidnap me, too."

The Goth one looked to the sky. "And here comes the cavalry."

Povas landed down next to him and placed his arms behind his back. "Sensor, you're under arrest for multiple robbery attempts. You have the right to remain silent."

The Goth and the blonde girl in pink clapped and watched as Povas led Sensor away. "Slow it down," he whispered into his ear, "if you want the Tibetan guide."

"What…?" He watched as a young blonde girl in yellow snuck behind the three girls and frantically climbed up a fire escape. "…Strange."

Povas walked him off down the dead end way, out of the view of the girls. "We need to clear this up," he let Sensor go, "I'll get the book, you read it, and we never speak again. Do I make myself clear?"

Sensor nodded. "Deal. I've never been so happy to agree with a bird brain."

"…I'm going to pretend you just called me a genius."

 **Only a few more days until I move. Man this is getting me all nervous, but at least I can come back to these chapters and look back over what I've read. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so much, too. Now it's time to start wrapping up loose ends, including Chloe and the class, and Sensor's desire for that mysterious Tibetan guide.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	30. Through the Hearing Door

Chloe ran into her room and jumped into bed, placing her hair comb on the bedside table and taking her ponytail out just as Adrien ran in. "Chloe, you're awake!"

"Yes," she tried not to sound out of breath as she sat on top of the messy covers, "what on earth happened while I was asleep?"

"Uh…nothing."

 _He's trying to protect me. Typical sweet Adrien._

He came over and hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't come after you right away when you ran out of class today. I should have been with you."

She had rarely seen him so worried before. "…Tell me the truth, Adrien. Am I a jerk?"

"What? Chloe," he backed up from her, shocked by her question, "why would you ask that? Of course you're not-"

"The truth, Adrien," she crossed her arms, "I'm a big girl."

"…I suppose you can be a bit hard on people. I wish I knew why."

"Because I'm the best of the best," she stepped off the bed and walked into the middle of her room, hands on her hips, "and when things don't go my way I feel like I'm losing my power, and what is Chloe Bourgeois without power?"

"…Chloe Bourgeois?"

"I'm like everyone else," she turned to face him, "and as the daughter of the Mayor I need to have power."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a smile. "I think I deserve it. That's all."

Adrien didn't seem to know whether to take her seriously or not. "Chloe, that's no excuse for being so mean to other people."

"Well I know that now, silly."

"…What?"

"I slept on it and decided that I'm much prettier when I'm being sort of nice to people." She shrugged as Adrien walked over to her, still caught in mild shock. "All this stress and those icky nightmares I was having have taken too much of a toll on me. From now on, I'm going to be nicer, and I don't care what sort of objections you or others have, got it?"

Adrien slowly gave her a big smile. "I'm glad you're better, Chloe." He hugged her, and for once she could feel that he wanted to. It was a far different feeling than when she forced him into a hug. It felt genuine.

* * *

"…Sounds like things are about to change for the better," Marinette whispered to Tikki as she listened in from the other side of Chloe's bedroom door, "I suppose her guilt was getting the best of her, huh?"

"Seems that way. I wonder what started all of this."

"Sometimes I think our minds feel they need to give us a little push in the right direction," she gave a light moan, "now if only mine would help me talk to Adrien for longer periods of time."

She heard footsteps approaching from the bedroom and stumbled back as Adrien walked out, Tikki slipping back into her bag just in time. "Oh, Marinette!"

"Hey, Adrien," she greeted him as he closed the door behind him, "I just came to check in on Chloe again."

"Oh. Thanks…and, listen," he couldn't seem to look her in the eye, "about what I said earlier today…I'm sorry. It was way out of line for me to get mad at you. Then I turned into an akuma, and…"

"No, no," she waved her arms around, "it's fine, really! You didn't do anything wrong, Adrien. It was all my fault. I should have been there for Chloe."

"I know how she can be. I've always known, and yet I barely ever say anything, because…I didn't want to lose her. She's been my friend since we were kids. For the longest time, she's all I ever had."

"I know, and I should have taken that into account. We all should have. You're our friend, too, Adrien."

"…I did have one thing to keep me going," he took her charm out of his pocket, "I forgot to return this a while ago. Sorry."

Marinette saw he was about to hand it back. "…I want you to keep it, please."

"You don't mind? Even though I let an akuma got inside it?"

She smiled. "I'd like to think that meant it means a lot to you."

"It does."

They stared at each other for a long while before the elevator door opened and Alya walked out. "There you are, Marinette…am I interrupting something?"

"N-No," they said in unison before Marinette ran towards her, "tell Chloe I wish her to get better!"

Adrien watched the two of them get in the elevator and leave. Plagg flew in front of him. "Did I say I was really sorry for leaving you already?"

"About a hundred times. It was better than HawkMoth didn't catch sight of you, Plagg, so I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm more glad that you're safe," the little Kwami hugged his cheek, "I don't know what I'd do if something truly awful happened to you."

"…We need to find Graham."

"Why?"

Adrien gazed out the hall window. "It's time to clear the air between me and a certain thief."

* * *

Chloe had stopped listening in through her side of the bedroom door when she knew Marinette had left. She walked over to her bed and sat down as Huneyy popped out from behind the bedside table. "What do you make of Adrien and Marinette?"

"Not sure yet. I'll keep my eyes on them…now that I'm just Chloe."

"What are you-?"

"Here," she grabbed the hair comb and handed it to the Kwami, trying to keep from crying again, "take it. Find someone who really deserves to be a hero. Someone like Ayla, or Lila, or Alix, or… even Marinette. You saw what I did. I'm not the chosen one."

"…Chloe. You climbed down a dirty fire escape ladder and up the Eiffel Tower just to find me so you could save the day, without once thinking about yourself. I can't think of any other hero I've been with who went to so much… _height_ for a friend."

"…R-Really? Does that mean…"

"Darling," Huneyy pecked her cheek lovingly, "we all make mistakes, but what's important is making things right with yourself and others. I'd consider that the first step to becoming a hero…Queen Bee."

Chloe nearly dropped the hair comb as she hugged Huneyy close to her heart. "Please forgive me. I'll be a mess if you don't."

"All's forgiven, sweetie. All's forgiven."

Chloe thought of her classmates. "…Between us, maybe, but…I've got some work to do."

 **All's cleared up between hero and Kwami, and I'm glad for it. I wanted Huneyy to be the sort of Kwami that takes a more motherly or grandmotherly role with their partner, and since we know nothing about Chloe's mom, I thought "who better to get one than her?" They make a really good team together, don't they?**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	31. A Thief's End and a Curse Answered

**~THAT NIGHT~**

"I can't believe we're doing this again."

Adrien shushed Plagg as his father walked out of the room and up the stairs. He remained hidden behind the column until he couldn't hear footsteps anymore. "Alright, let's go." He ducked into the room where his mother's golden portrait hung. "Do it, Plagg."

"Are you sure? I know Graham and this Sensor guy explained everything to you, but…can we trust him?"

"If my mom could trust him, then I can. I owe her that much. I also trust Graham," he moved the picture aside to find his father's secret vault locked shut, "and I owe him plenty."

Plagg phased through the vault and unlocked it from the inside. Adrien opened it and grabbed the Tibetan guide, then let his eyes fall onto the picture of his mom. "…I miss you, mom. I'm glad I finally know the truth, even if father doesn't know I do."

He closed the vault and put the portrait back into place. "Will you ever tell him you know the truth," Plagg asked as they snuck up the stairs and to his room, "your father, I mean?"

"It'd only bring up more questions that I couldn't answer," he replied as he closed the door and turned the lights by his computer on, "if he wants to tell me someday he will. In the meantime, it's our little secret."

Plagg nodded and hid under his bed covers. Adrien had left one of his windows open, and as he walked to the couch Povas and Sensor flipped down from the roof and into his room, Moonlight streaming through. "Hope it wasn't too much trouble," Povas asked as Sensor looked around, "Mr. Agreste didn't see you?"

"No. He's in his private office."

"Nice place," Sensor commented, "very…homey. And also reminiscent of an indoor park."

"Here," Adrien handed him the book, "now we can see if mom truly did have anything special to say about the tomb…"

Sensor put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I…should have done more."

"I know you would have if you could."

Sensor opened the book and flipped through the pages until he came to a few pieces of lose paper. "These aren't printed inside…they're about the tomb!" He took them out and handed Adrien the guide back as he skimmed the notes. "…Whoa."

"What is it?"

"Your mother did a bit of searching around in Tibet for information regarding the tomb," he summarized her notes, "and from what she could gather, the tomb was said to be cursed, just like my friend told me."

"A curse," Povas wondered, "does it have anything to do with the Ladybug and Chat Noir mural you saw?"

"Apparently the Egyptian travellers worshipped two gods that represented the luck of the ladybug and the black cat, and the mural was painted to honour them when they entered the Afterlife. One of them brought dark magic with them, and in order to keep robbers from coming into the tomb and destroying the mural he cursed it. One Tibetan said that his ancestor had been the one to learn the curse placed, and had passed it down from generation to generation."

"What was the curse?"

"The Egyptians knew that it was extremely rare for a robber to work alone, so they placed a curse on the tomb that forced one to give their life for the other's awakened psychic powers."

Adrien scratched his head. "Sounds unfair to me. One dies while the other gets superpowers? What's the catch?"

"Think about it, Adrien," Povas answered, "back then someone with psychic powers would be seen as a witch or warlock and become an outcast…or worse. If they fought back they were hunted down. It's different than today…for the most part."

"So one falls into the tomb," Adrien had to sit down on the couch, "and the other lives with the guilt of losing that person and being an outcast of society. It becomes a lose-lose situation."

"I wish your mother and I could switch places, honest, Adrien," Sensor tried to comfort him, "if I had taken the first step…"

"No," Adrien stood right back up and gave him a sad smile, "mom wouldn't want you saying that. I…thank you for telling me the truth. Does this mean that you're done being a thief?"

"For sure," he handed the notes back, "and thank you for letting me explain. Sorry I turned you into a villain today."

"Happens more than you'd think."

Sensor gave him a bow before flipping out of the window, leaving him and Povas alone. "You think he'll be fine," Plagg came out from hiding, "he's still wanted for robbery."

"Sensor is about to disappear, so we're good," Povas grabbed his feathers, "and it's also past your bedtime, petite pecan. Off to bed you go, you have school tomorrow."

Adrien chuckled. "Yes, Papa Povas."

* * *

Povas glided out of the window as Adrien closed it behind him. He landed on the sidewalk outside of the mansion walls to find Sensor waiting for him. "You've got something good going here, Graham."

"I'd like to think so, and I'm hoping to keep it that way. So, where do you go now that you've gotten your answers?"

"Now that I've finished my "solo act" here in Paris," he put up finger quotes, "it's back to Toronto and my parents to get caught up in school. Good thing I saved up enough money for a trip back."

"…"

"…With _legally_ earned money."

"Just making sure."

Sensor gave him a nod and ran off, onto the rooftops and away towards the airport father away. Povas looked up to see the sky filled with stars. He transformed back and let Arguss fly around, stretching her wings out. "So things will go back to normal now, I suppose."

"Except for the fact that Queen Bee is around, giving me two petite pecans and a honeybee."

"I think she'll fit right in, eventually. You seem to be warming up to her, right?"

"I warm up to every hero given time."

"I see. So why aren't you calling her a petite pecan, too?"

Graham cocked an eyebrow. "She doesn't seem like one to enjoy that kind of pet name. What are you getting at, Arguss?"

Arguss shrugged and flew off towards the Bourgeois hotel, Graham following behind as she hid a giggle.

 **No, I don't think it's a good idea to start shipping Graham and Chloe right away, considering one's been nineteen for hundreds of years and the other is just almost sixteen. I don't want people thinking that I ship them like that. I just think it's a nice idea to start planting in my OC as a FUTURE possibility, something to grow into. If you don't like it, I understand, but ever since my friend told me about the idea, it's been around as I finised writing the story. Anyway, only a few more chapters until the end, people!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	32. Party Rockin' at the Hotel Tonight?

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

"Marinette!"

Marinette waved to Lila and Nathanael as they walked up beside her, hand in hand as usual. "Did you check in on Chloe? We heard what happened," Lila sighed, "that girl needs to go on vacation. She'll de-stress and we'll de-stress without her around."

"Go easy on her, Lila," Nathanael asked as they crossed the street from the bakery, "I know she's a bit of a bully-"

"She turned you into an akuma that took Marinette on a date and nearly stomped her out with a giant high heel. Chloe told me like _she_ was the real victim."

He blushed as Marinette giggled. "Okay, so she's a bully. Let her be for today, though, okay? She _has_ been through a lot."

"Guys," Alya waved them over to her and Nino by the bottom of the stairs, "have you seen the video I put up last night?" She held her phone out for them to see as Kim and Max joined the group. "You'll never believe who I ran into yesterday by the Bourgeois hotel."

The video showed Sensor on camera, being arrested by Povas and dragged away from her, Rose and Juleka. "Wow," Rose face the camera and close in on it so only her eyes and nose could be seen, "that really just happened, Alya!"

You could hear Juleka agree as Alya put her phone back in her pocket. "It's getting a crazy amount of views."

Adrien's limo pulled up and he stepped out. "What's up, my brother," Nino walked over and slapped him on the back as the limo pulled away, "how're you and Chloe holding up? I was out of town but heard from Alya that you went a little loopy on us."

"Thanks to Ladybug, Povas and Queen Bee I'm all better, and Chloe is doing well, too."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Kim rubbed his head, "but Chloe was right. We really should have given Queen Bee more of a chance before judging her. She's actually totally amazing!"

Max rubbed his chin. "I wonder if she's more powerful than Ladybug."

"What? No way," Marinette scoffed, "Ladybug is definitely the strongest."

"I don't know," Lila nudged her, "as… _alright_ as Ladybug is, Povas seems to be the smartest one. He's also the most attractive. I mean, not as attractive as certain redheads," she leaned against Nathanael, his cheeks red as his hair, "but a fine looker, you have to admit."

Marinette glanced at Adrien. "I'm afraid he's not my type."

 _Ring-Ring! Ring-Ring!_

"Time to head in," Nino followed the others into the school as the bell finished ringing, "…you coming, Adrien?"

Marinette noticed that Adrien wasn't directly behind them. "Hey," Nino stepped down beside him, "there's still time. I'm sure Chloe's just running fashionably late."

"…You're right," Adrien reluctantly followed him into the school beside Marinette, "we should head in…"

* * *

Chloe nearly jumped out of the limo before it had even stopped. Carrying a small cardboard box in her arms she ran up the steps and through the empty school courtyard. "Slow down, dear," Huneyyy appeared beside her as she came to the stairs, "you're going to trip and hurt yourself!"

"I can't, I'm already late enough as it is!"

She burst into the classroom as Huneyyy returned to her satchel. "Oh, there you are, Chloe," Miss Bustier greeted her as she got to her seat, "I'm glad you're back with us. I do hope you're feeling better."

"Much better," she answered as she placed the box by her feet, "and ready for a new day!"

* * *

Lunch came quick for the class, and they began to chat amongst themselves as Miss Bustier left the room. Chloe quickly grabbed the box and walked to the front of the class, placing it on the teacher's desk. "Attention, attention, all of you! I have a very important announcement."

"Two times you've gotten our attention this week at lunch," Ivan said," and two times you've ran out. What are you going to get mad about today?"

"Very funny," she opened the box and took a bright pin card with a frilly bow on it out, "these are invitations to my party tonight in honour of me getting better, and you're all coming."

The class had never been so quiet. "…Wait," Mylene blinked a few times, trying to overcome her surprise, "you're actually inviting _all_ of us to a party? That _you're_ going to host?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Sabrina stepped up to her and began to help hand them out. "There will be snacks, music and dancing, and there will even be gifts. It won't start until you're all at the hotel, got it?"

"This is way out of character for you, you know that, right?" Lila examined the card Chloe handed her. "…Are these scented like lilacs?"

Rose held the invitation closely. "Is there going to be a lot of pink there?"

"Pink is in, so yes," Chloe assured her, "but more specifically carnation, cerise and coral. Along with only the darkest of purples," she glanced at Juleka, "eggplant and Tyrian are all the rage now."

Marinette gave her a smile. "Is there anything I can bake with my parents for tonight?"

"No way."

"?"

She smirked. "I'm doing all the work. That way I can make sure _everything_ is done correctly."

"Who is this person," Alya whispered into Marinette's ear as Chloe walked away, "and what has she done with Chloe?"

"Maybe she's trying to make up for what she did the other day."

"Chloe? The only make up she ever uses is for her pretty face."

Chloe coughed into her sleeve for attention again. "Now for the hard part of lunch…," she curtsied to the class, Sabrina unsure of how to take it, "I ask you to forgive me for how I've acted. Like, ever."

Alya's jaw dropped, and Marinette had to lift it back up for her. "…Did she just…what just happened?"

"Um," Rose smiled, "sure! I forgive you!"

"That settles it, then," Adrien nodded, "we're all okay with this?"

 _Since when did our class become a court?_ Marinette thought as the others nodded in agreement, though she also suspected they were still in shock. _Oh, well, at least Chloe is trying to make a difference now. I wonder how tonight is going to go…_

 **I'm posting more chapters than usual today and tomorrow because in a few days I'll be going on hiatus due to a big move coming up, but I promise it won't be a long one, and this story will be finished before I leave. There won't be any chapters missing when I leave for a few days, and that means that you all get to find out what happens at Chloe's hotel party for the class sooner rather than later!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	33. Eating Up All This Emotion

**~THAT NIGHT~**

"You've done well, Graham," Master Fu told him as they sat in his kitchen again, drinking their tea as the stars glistened outside, "as I knew you would."

"It was almost a close call there, Master," Graham replied as Arguss and Wayzz shared another cookie in the middle of the table, "I was afraid I'd actually _hurt_ Chloe with my intimidation."

"You are not that kind of person, and Queen Bee is aware of that. Do not be so hard on yourself."

"But I was so hard on her."

Fu took another long sip. "I believe she knows why you did it, and with that knowledge she will grow. Sometimes it takes a little push for things to get going."

* * *

"Well, here I go," Marinette stood at the entrance of the Bourgeois' hotel, "into Chloe's party…why am I so nervous?"

"You're going to be fine, Marinette," Tikki told her from inside her bag, "all of your friends will be there."

"I know, but…it's _Chloe's_ party. I'm happy she's trying to reach out to us, but what if something goes wrong?"

"Then you'll deal with it, just like you always do."

Tikki ducked back in as Marinette took a deep breath and walked into the hotel lobby.

"…Amazing…"

The lobby was streaming with pink and purple balloons and streamers, snacks covered every inch of the counter and tables, and her classmates were all excitedly opening presents. She stepped over to Alya as her friend pulled out a brand new phone case. "Wow, this is the most expensive case in all of Paris! It's sure to keep me protected while I investigate!"

"A bow for my hair!" Rose clipped it in and spun around as Juleka took out a glittery black camera, smiling. "…Cool."

"Here, Marinette," Lila handed her a box, "it's for you."

"What'd you get, Lila?"

She held her wrist up, showing off a new golden charm bracelet. "It's the bomb, right? All the way from Italy and sold in only one shop in all of Paris."

Marinette quickly opened her gift to find a new sketchbook inside. "Great, I was just running out of room in my old one."

"A-hem."

Chloe stood at the top of the stairs. "Now that we're all here, we can really get this party started."

Lila nudged them. "Always at the center of attention."

"I don't get it," Kim said as she descended the stairs, "why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Ooh, ooh," Rose raised her hand, "were you visited by the spirits of Christmas past, present and future?"

"…You could say that," Chloe shrugged, "but who cares? Bad is the new good…or, wait," she thought it over as a couple students chuckled, "good is the new…stylish! That's it!"

"Still doesn't explain your sudden personality change," Alix studied her as she answered, "what's the real reason?"

"Ugh, fine," Chloe put her hands to her hips, "if you must know…I hate stress."

"…And?"

"And being the best is stressful! I'm done carrying the weight of our class' reputation all by myself! I mean," she pointed from Alix to Kim to Alya to Nathanael to Nino, "we've got Paris' best rollerblade and track and field athlete, reporter, artist and director in our class! It's time you people started to share the burden, you hear me?"

The whole hotel burst into laughter as she smirked. "Now, on to the cake! My chef's made it, so you'd better enjoy every single bite!"

"She's as forceful, blunt and prideful as ever," Lila noted as they joined the others by the cake, "but now she's doing things for other people instead of just for herself. Does anyone else think we've entered a totally different dimension?"

 _She's taking this change really well_ , Marinette saw Chloe coming towards her, _but I would have thought she'd be a bit more emotional about all of this…?_

"Marinette, we need to talk in private," she led her away from the others and into the elevator, "away from the party."

The door closed and the two of them stood in silence for a moment. "…Uh, Chloe," Marinette finally asked, "why are we here?"

"I know how you feel about Adrien, and I overheard you two talking about your charm outside my door yesterday."

"Oh."

"…"

"…Chloe, are you about to cry?"

"No," she snapped and crossed her arms, looking away, "a Bourgeois does not cry."

"I've seen you cry before."

"I just fixed my makeup, so…not happening. I brought you in here to tell you…that you have my permission to date Adrien."

Marinette almost fainted on the spot, her everything going hot and cold. "Uh-uh-uh-uh, w-who said a-anything about d-d-dating?! W-Where did that c-come from?!"

"Please, Marinette, anyone can see how in love you are with him, and I'm okay with it. If anyone is going to be with him, it should be someone nice and talented like you."

"Wow, Chloe, I'm surprised you're okay with this."

"Yeah, well, it's obvious you're the only one for him – but that doesn't mean I won't be protecting him!"

"Of course."

Chloe looked Marinette over. Then she wrapped her in a hug and began to cry.

 _And there's the emotion._

"I-I just t-though that he would w-want to be w-with me," she sputtered through her tears, "and if I-I was g-good enough, his f-father would be impressed!"

Marinette had to hug her back. Everything made sense now that all the cards were on the table. "Hey, now, you can't go back out to your party in tears, can you?"

"...You're right," she moved back and wiped her eyes, though her mascara was running, "I need to fix myself up and get back in there. And…Marinette?"

"Yes?"

She smiled. "Thanks. Don't tell anyone I said that, but…thanks."

"Our little secret." Marinette left the elevator and went for some cake. Chloe pressed the button and waited to arrive at her bedroom's floor.

"You poor thing," Huneyy floated up into her hands as Chloe held her by her face, "let's go get you cleaned up, dearie."

"You're so motherly, Huneyy."

"Do you mind?"

Chloe thought about all the years her father had raised her all alone and smiled. "No. I love it."

 **See? Motherly Kwami. And here we have it, a lovely party to relax with after all the stress in the last few chapters. Sorry I'm posting this so late, but I was out with the family and didn't get back until a few minutes ago. The last few chapters will be posted tomorrow, wrapping up this story and ending off Chloe's transformation.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	34. Dance to the Dialogue

As soon as Chloe returned to the party the light dimmed, the tables were moved to the lobby sides and the music began. Her classmates paired off and starting to rock out as the volume was raised. She slowly moved over to Adrien as he raised his arms around. "This is a great party, Chloe!"

"Consider it practice," she fixed his arms so they weren't close to hitting Ivan, "which you're going to need a lot of."

"I'm getting better, I swear."

"Ow!"

"Oops. Sorry, Ivan."

She rolled her eyes and swung her hips beside Sabrina. "You know," her friend considered, "this means that we're going to have some catch up to do on that science project due next week."

"Don't worry, we'll split the work."

"So I do everything and you present again?"

"Uh, no, we each do fifty percent of the research. I can't have you taking all my expensive education, Sabrina. Boys wants girls with beauty and brains, and I can't go letting you get ahead of me."

"…R-Right!"

The music began to slow and the pairs took each other's hands. "Shall we dance?" Adrien took Chloe and spun her around as they all spread out, giving each other room. "We didn't get to enjoy ourselves at my birthday party when you last wanted to dance with me."

"I was a child back then," she replied, whipping her ponytail away, "too pushy and needy. I'm an independent woman now, Adrien, and I only dance with those who are willing to stand my lovely ego."

He leaned into her. "Will you ever tell me why this sudden change came over you?"

"I just…matured. It really lets the stress roll off you."

 _If I ever told him the truth, he'd be constantly worried…and also know that I'm Queen Bee. Can't go putting him and others in danger. I've already lost him to an akuma attack once. I won't let it happen again…though it makes me wonder…_

She watched him smile as they danced around. "…"

 _I dreamt that he was Chat Noir. I wonder…oh, who am I kidding? Chat Noir is so irresponsible and comedic, the exact opposite of sweet, kind, responsible Adrien. Stupid dreams._

She spotted Marinette to the side, trying to show Max how to dance. "Oh, no, no, no," she dragged Adrien over to them and parted the two, "Marinette, you're a terrible instructor."

"What-"

"Let a _professional_ show you how it's done, Max," she took him back to the dance floor, "Adrien, teach Marinette what I taught you."

 _I am as smooth as glass!_

* * *

 _Chloe is as smooth as bubble wrap._

"Well," Adrien offered his hand to Marinette, "care to dance, Marinette?"

She gently placed her hand in his and let him lead her into the center of the lobby. They began to slow dance as the music turned peaceful and the lights went from bright yellow and pink to blues and soft greens. She spotted Lila and Alya shooting her thumbs up as Chloe continued to show Max how to slow dance her way.

"So?"

"Hm?" She could see Adrien was waiting for her to say something, only she didn't know what to say. "Uh…this is a great party, right?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"You too."

Awkward silence. "…Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"When I was an akuma, I wasn't…do you know if I said anything…terrible?"

 _If I tell him the truth, he'll know that I'm Ladybug, and I can't endanger him and my friends and family…not yet, anyway._

"I'm not sure," she tried to keep their gazes locked so he wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying through her teeth, "I was turned into a zombie acrobat before I could hear you say anything. I think you laughed at some point."

"I know we've all been akumatized, but…"

"You wanted to be the one who never fell under HawkMoth's control?"

He averted his gaze, but she brought his head back to face her. "Take it from me and everyone else here, even Chloe. It might be impossible to fight against an akuma, but we are never alone. We all have each other – not to mention Ladybug, Chat Noir, Povas…and Queen Bee. That's four heroes against one. I think we've got the advantage."

 _Even though I've barely seen Chat Noir around these last few days. I wonder how he's doing._

"…Thanks, Marinette, I needed that."

"We all do."

It felt as though they were moving through molasses, but slowly their faces came closer. Marinette felt their eyes start to close.

 _Are we…is this…could we possibly-_

"Cake time," Chloe jumped between them and shoved Adrien back towards Nino, "and I volunteer you two to cut it."

 _Unbelievable._

Nino and Adrien walked over to the cake as Chloe leaned in to Marinette's side. "If you two are going to kiss, make it somewhere that is romantic and a place of your choosing. Your first kiss can't be at a dance in a hotel lobby, Marinette! It sets up the wrong mood."

"…You…actually have a legitimate point there, Chloe."

"I know romance better than anyone here, and I mean in this entire hotel. Trust me, you'll know the time when it comes."

"Don't tell me," Alya came up beside her as Chloe walked over to the cake to organize everyone, "you're taking romance advice from Chloe."

"She has a point. I've always imagined my first kiss with Adrien somewhere foreign, filled with blooming flowers and a sky full of rainbows…or maybe on a bridge as the sun sets, while birds are singing…or a fancy restaurant with a violin playing in the background, and spaghetti between us as we slowly sip up the same pasta strand until-"

"One step at a time, girl, one step at a time."

They stood behind the rest of the class as Lila took the first bite of her piece of cake. "Chocolate and vanilla, together at last!"

"Let me guess," Chloe quipped, "you shared some with the President a while back?"

"No. I shared some with the daughter of Paris' Mayor, and that's the truth."

Marinette and Alya couldn't keep from laughing as they watched their friends bicker as the boys started slurping up their icing.

 _I don't think I'd rather be anywhere else than right here._

 **Chocolate and Vanilla swirl cake. The BEST cake ever, especially when it has a light dose of chocolate icing. And no, there isn't a bit kiss in this one, MUAH-HA-HA! I agree with Chloe, if those two are going to have their first kiss (not counting the one in Dark Cupid), it needs to be somewhere nicer than a hotel lobby. Somewhere with spaghetti...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	35. The Zoo That is Politics

**~A FEW DAYS LATER~**

"The Mayor is running rampant, and he's gone all evil on Paris!"

Chloe had been out shopping and was on her way back across the bridge by the school when she heard the people screaming. She nearly dropped her bags as she watched her father, wearing some kind of general's outfit, rampaging through the streets on a running stone horse. "D-Daddy?!"

"We must hurry, Chloe, dear," Huneyy popped up behind her shoulder as Mayor Bourgeois charged past the school, "your father has been akumatized!"

"I don't believe this," she grumbled as she ran towards the empty school, "all of this because that councillor was questioning his work ethics."

"Did he deserve it?"

"Yes, but people should know by now not to be so hard on a Bourgeois!"

"Of course, dearie."

She slipped in behind the walls of the courtyard and pointed to her hair comb. "Time to shine. Huneyy, STRIPE IT UP!"

Once transformed she put her bags into her locker and flew out from the top, looking for her father. "Now to save my father before he wrecks his own city!"

* * *

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

Chat Noir transformed and climbed to the rooftops in time to see Mayor Bourgeois in his akuma form, riding through the streets towards the zoo. "Looks like someone is throwing a bit of a political tantrum."

"Is there really any other type?"

"Greetings, m'lady," he stood up as Ladybug landed beside him, "I hope you've got a strategy."

Povas jumped up beside them as she smiled. "I'd say it's time to impeach this wacky warlord before he gets ahead of himself."

Povas sighed. "And I thought _real_ politicians had unruly campaigns."

They began to race along the roofs, reaching the zoo just as Queen Bee flew in view. "Over here, queenie!"

She rolled her eyes and fluttered over them as they jumped down to the entrance. "You've got a real gift coming up with nicknames, kitty."

"At least mine are unique. Kitty? _So_ last season," he smirked, "bugaboo."

He noticed her and Ladybug sharing some sort of understanding look before she stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't call me bugaboo. You've already got one on the team. I prefer queenie."

"Whatever floats your beehive."

"Let's split up," Ladybug told them, "Povas and Queen Bee, you take the right of the zoo. Chat Noir and I are on the left. Once you find Mayor Bourgeois call out and regroup. I don't know what he's trying to do, but-"

"He's making an army," Povas indicated a walking stone panther walking around freely outside of its cage, "be careful not to break any of the animals. I'm not sure what it'll do to the real ones if the stone cracks."

Chat Noir followed Ladybug through the back of the bushes, out of the panther's vision. "I thought animals being in politics was just a metaphor."

Ladybug snorted, unfortunately gaining the attention of the panther. They had to jump into view as it growled at them. "So much for sneaking up on them," she got her yo-yo ready as Chat grabbed his baton, "plan B – take them down! You know, without breaking them! Povas, Queen Bee," she called over the zoo so they could hear, "plan B!"

"We have a plan B?" Queen Bee's voice carried throughout the zoo. "Since when have we ever had a plan A?"

Ladybug slid her hand down her face. "Just deal with the stone animals!"

 _It feels so strange_ , Chat thought as they dealt with creature after creature, slowly but steadily reaching the center of the zoo, _fighting with three other people instead of just me and Ladybug…I wonder how this is going to affect our partnership._

"Chat," Ladybug got his attention, "over there! He's lining them up."

They got behind another bush as Mayor Bourgeois paced back and forth in front of the bears, tigers and giraffes, his horse breathing heavily. "Paris will soon be ours, soldiers! I want no complaints, no dawdling, and no prisoners! When we get out there we fight for honour, for pride, and for the takeover of this city!"

"We should signal the others," Ladybug whispered to Chat, "and take him from all sides. I think the akuma is in that helmet of his."

 _I remember seeing Chloe talking about her father's antique soldier helmet, bought in some auction_ , he realized, _he must have taken it out to reminisce._

"We can take him," he put a hand on her shoulder, "let Queen Bee and Povas deal with the animals."

Ladybug stared into his eyes, and instead of arguing, she gave him the same lovely smile he'd first fallen in love with. "With whatever experience they may have, I need your help warming Povas and Queen Bee up to Paris. I can't do this without you, Chat Noir. They need you… _I_ need you. Please don't ever change…but we're all taking this guy down together, you and me and them, got it?"

 _…Things are changing for the better. Duh._

"You have my everything at your disposal, bugaboo."

She blushed when he said the nickname. "Thanks, Chat."

 _For the MUCH better. Double duh._

All four heroes jumped out into view of Mayor Bourgeois in his general attire. "We're calling for your impeachment, general," Chat Noir showed off his claws, "so the war is officially off."

"And stone animals? Really?" Queen Bee crossed her arms. "Haven't you heard that cement is out? Ceramic is all the rage now."

"Fools," Mayor Bourgeois boomed as his animals snarled at them, "I may be outnumbered, but with my soldiers by my side there's no army your justice can bring together that could possibly stop me! I will show those who dare defy me that my reign will be supreme!"

"Yada-yadda-yadda," Queen Bee sarcastically made a talking motion with her hands, "you're evil and annoying, we get it. Can we get to the part where we own you now?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Ladybug agreed as she threw her yo-yo up into the air, "let's go, Miraculous! LUCKY CHARM!"

 **This is the penultimate chapter, and man does it feel weird getting to the end of this story. I've spent a lot of time writing it and posting the chapters, and to think that it's almost over, right before my family gets ready to move out of our town and into the big city. It's exciting and nerve-wracking, and worst of all, we have no idea when the next season of the cartoon is coming! Uh, I'm so impatient.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	36. Depart and Dwell Upon Past Reveals

"Bye-bye, petite papillon. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

As her thousands of ladybugs cleared over the city Mayor Bourgeois looked around. "What," he watched the animals teleported back to their cages, "where…the zoo? I have a meeting, I can't be here at the zoo!"

"Then you'd better hurry," Chat Noir told him as a limo pulled up, "ah, look, there's your ride."

"Thank you, thank you," he shook each of their hands before running to the limo, an interesting sight, "I will find a way to repay you soon!"

"Well," Queen Bee fixed her ponytail, "that was utterly boring."

"Boring? Why? We just fought an army of stone animals. Don't tell me you do that as a hobby."

"Because no one was filming my good side – that is, all of me!"

The ring, earrings and hair comb beeped. "I think it's time we all went our separate ways," Povas warned them, "don't want people finding out my petite pecan's identities."

"Yes, Papa Povas," the duo replied as Queen Bee rolled her eyes. Ladybug and Chat Noir waved to them as Queen Bee and Povas fly off out of the zoo. "Well, m'lady, shall we head out?"

"Indeed we shall," she let him take her arm and guide her out to the entrance of the zoo as people began to walk around normally again, the animal crisis over, "good to fight with you again, Chat. It feels like it's been forever."

"Yeah, I was really missing you."

"Same."

He was taken back by her sincerity. "R-Really? You did?"

"Of course I did," she seemed confused by his confusion, "you're my number one partner. I could never do this without you, just like I said before we fought the akuma back there. No matter how many heroes we end up working with, if you're not there then I feel…incomplete. We're a team no matter the odds, right?"

He stared at her for a long while, until his ring started to beep faster. "O-Oh, we need to go!"

"Right," she started to run off before stopping and giving him on last smile, "until next time, kitty."

 _I really like that nickname…especially when she calls me that._

"Next time," he waved her off as she got to the rooftops and flew off with her yo-yo, "…bugaboo."

He ran off towards his mansion, transforming back as he raced behind a tree. Adrien walked out as Plagg flew around, talking nonstop about how they were running out of camembert back home.

 _Ladybug…she grows more beautiful every day. I can't help but feel that I'm inadequate next to her. I'm too lucky to have a partner like her. Maybe someday I'll be able to confess my feelings to her. I can only wonder for now how she'll respond._

"-What about that Marinette girl," Plagg broke through his thought for a split second, "can she make camembert? No, wait, you can't bake camembert, so what if we just-"

 _Marinette. I can't seem to trust any other student more than I trust her. We've almost kissed a few times…she was ready, more than ready, and I…what was I going to do? What if we did kiss? What could we say to each other? Would I…_

He stopped walking. "Hey, Adrien," Plagg peered down at him, "are you okay? Thinking deep thoughts and all that?"

 _…I love Ladybug…but Marinette…I have to think about the future, right? And all the possibilities, too…so why…why can't I choose? I've always felt this way about Ladybug, but the more time I spend around Marinette, I…could it be…that I…?_

"…Plagg. What do I do?"

"About what?"

Adrien looked right into his cat-like eyes. "I think I love them _both_."

* * *

"…You know, Chloe, you could fly a little higher. I'm afraid you're going to hit a chimney down here."

Queen Bee sighed. "I can control my flight patterns now, thank you, so no chimney is going to stop me. Besides, even if I transform now, you already know who I am. We're heading the same way back to the hotel, so I'd consider it a lift from a close friend."

 _Beep-beep!_

 _Poof!_

"Whoa," Chloe was back to normal, and as Povas turned her way she fell right on top of him, "oof!" He got to her elbows to find Povas on his back, looking up at her with a smug expression. "…Not one word, bird brain."

"…"

"…"

"…I suppose now that I know who you are," he broke the silence, "I should tell you the truth."

"The truth? About what?"

"About who I am." He looked into her eyes and sighed. "I'm Graham."

"…Neato. What am I supposed to do with that information?"

"No, Chloe. _Eye of Hera_. That Graham."

Her eyes widened. "You…but…your funeral…the fire…how did…when did…what?!"

"I had to fake my death so I could be Povas forever."

"…You put me through all that pain and misery so you could be a peacock for longer periods of time?! Do you have any idea how many tissues I used up?!" She shoved herself off him and sat by his legs, fuming. "You are sick!"

"Chloe, there's more to me than meets the eye. I've seen a lot, and…I had to make this choice eventually. I've got nothing to go back to…save for you hotel."

Despite her attempts to stay mad, the sadness in his words calmed her. "…You owe me. For all the stress you caused, _Eye of Hera_ , you owe me big time."

He sat up beside her. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

She smiled at him. "Let me get to know the real you."

 _I want to know where you came from and why you've made this decision. I want to know…why I'm drawn to you…ew, ew, I've been reading one too many romance novels! They're seeping into my brain!_

She was glad Povas couldn't read her mind as he laughed. "Okay, I can do that much. So, tell me, Chloe Bourgeois, where do I start?"

"The beginning, obviously."

"Fine. Then let me ask you something: have you ever hear of a guy named Benjamin Franklin?"

 **END**

 **Chloe's got a new crush, no? And this has been the longest story I've ever written, but it's finally done! We're at the end of another miraculous adventure here, and I'm so glad so many people enjoyed reading and reviewing this. It's been a lot of fun writing a sequel to the first one, as I fell in love with Graham's character as he expanded. Once again I thank SunlitStarshine for her contributions to the development of this story, and to all of you lovely readers!**

 **Thanks again for reading, and until the next story!**


End file.
